The Judge
by May it be
Summary: Very old, and very poor quality. Read at your own risk .
1. Of White Valleys and Unexpected places

Authors notes: Ok first off this is my first LotR's fan fiction and second it is the first I have EVER posted on fanfiction.net so please be gentle.  
  
Also, I am at a loss as to weather or not I should make this a full out SLASH fic. I mean it kinda seems there's somethin' between Good Ol' Aragorn and pretty Elf boy but I'm not sure. SO PLEASE TELL ME! Also this is mostly along the lines of Movie verse so yeah. Um what else. Oh yeah, this chapter is a bit weird so don't pay attention to it much ok, I PROMISE this will get better. Ok well enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT *insert curse word here* Own LotR's or any of its charactors. (`cept for Galfin in this so don't steal my openly gay little boy kay!) However, the idea for this story is solely mine so please don't take that either. Ok Sankyou!   
  
"The Judge"  
  
By May It Be  
  
Prolouge : Prophecy   
  
What once was nine, Now is eight,  
  
With wearied feet, And twisted fate,  
  
Shall chance upon A glittering plate,  
  
Inside a world, so new and wrong,  
  
Shall find the judge and hear his song,  
  
Then three shall come weak yet strong,  
  
These three shall be bathed in his fear,  
  
Shall loose their sense so held dear,  
  
And then must fight to regain it clear,  
  
One of voice, one of sight, and one of ear,  
  
The triangle must fight to regain it clear  
  
Yet, perhaps it `tis the judge with glassy surface o' shining,  
  
Who called them there with backs and feet pinning,  
  
To be then judged in all their glory,  
  
For better or for folly.  
  
TBC  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
"Of White Valley's and Unexpected places."  
  
Aragorn silently pushed the exhausted group on, promising that once they found a suitable clearing they would pause there journey and take a well deserved and much needed rest. They had been traveling for almost two days straight now, stopping only to replenish their water skins and pick some fruits and various odd vegetables that Legolas assured them were edible.  
  
The ragged ensemble was weary from leaving the chilling mountains and dark mines of Moria and more so as they entered the strangely wet forests beyond them. However, the group trudged on, hearts weighted by the vicious lose of their friend and there bodies worn from travel and stress. At least the new day so far had been dry and calm save for the strong January(1) winds that kicked up about them.  
  
Legolas sprinted forward to move along side his tired, dark haired companion, keeping a secure hold on Pippin as the little hobbit clung to the elf's slim shoulders even as he slipped in and out of sleep.  
  
"Aragorn, we must stop soon. I fear this has been far too much for the little one's, and if we were attacked, Boromir and Myself would be of no use with these hobbits riding our backs." The blond spoke to the ranger in Elvish so as not to disturb or insult the little hobbit's. Aragorn nodded and came to a halt looking back over the rest of the fellowship.  
  
Behind Legolas, who sported an oddly content Pippin upon his back, was a stumbling Boromir who carried an exhausted Merry in a similar fashion. Trailing silently behind him, was Sam and Frodo who leaned wearily against one another, half asleep on their tired feet and lastly was Gimli, the small dwarf hunched so far forward his beard nearly dragged the ground.  
  
"Aye, I know my friend." The ranger replied also in elvish, placing a hand on the blonds shoulder, holding down some of his long whipping tresses. "Alas, we cannot stop yet. Here is not safe, for any of us." Glancing quickly ahead, Aragorn searched the wild terrain for something familiar to his travels; he turned back to the elf. "If memory serves from our last trip to Lothlorien, there should be a large break in the tree not long from here. We can make it there, then we shall rest, but not before." He ordered but gently, looking deep into the elf's soft face with worry.  
  
Legolas nodded, and shifted Pippin upon his back pushing him up as the little hobbit had started to slip in his sleep. "Shall I take the half-ling for a while? Your elven eye's are weary and tired, that is not normal... What ill's you Legolas?" Aragorn asked softly, glancing quickly at the rest of the group as they moved to a halt, watching the two confer in elvish. "This... this forest seems strange to me, even though I know you and I have been here before..." The blonds delicate brows furrowed, a small crease imprinting itself out-of-place between them. Aragorn looked around again confused, feeling familiarity all around him.  
  
He smelt the same scents as before, he saw the same sights and heard the same sounds. Everything was as it should be.  
  
"It seems not to have changed to me, my friend. Are you sure your worry is not misplaced?" Legolas shook his head, sending his hair yet again billowing in the violent wind.  
  
"Indeed my heart is still heavy, if that be what you refer to, yet my misgivings are not caused by emotional weakness." The elf cocked his head to the side and his bright eyes slid closed, listening intently to the tree's.  
  
Aragorn shook his head silently as he watched the nimble beauty before him. `Of course only an elf would think emotion's to be such a great weakness, but then he too himself had caught his own thoughts straying on similar ideas.' With a sigh, he returned his mind to observing the observing elf in front of him. The rangers lip quirked at that and waited.  
  
"...There song is different...somehow.." the elf whispered, his face turning with a confused look of to the east. "There is something inhabiting these tree's that was not here before. Though, I cannot make out what it is." At that Aragorn raised an eyebrow, looking all about them once more. "Then, we shall seek it out and find what ails you." The ranger patted the princes shoulder reassuringly and turned back to the rest of the company.  
  
"Not much longer, my friends. Then we shall rest, I promise." The king of men said softly to the rag-tag group and turned to the direction Legolas had pointed out with interest. At that, they started out again, moving a little faster at the promise of much needed and much yearned for rest.  
  
Sam left Frodo's side and walked up to the tall elf he then tugged on Pippin's cloak persistently, waking the little one up. "What Sam?" Pippin's slurred voice asked somewhat annoyed looking down at his honey blond fellow hobbit. "Come Pippin, give Legolas a rest! He hath been carrying you for more than half a day already!" Samwise reprimanded the littler half-ling, pulling his cloak again, this time trying to pull him from the prince's back.  
  
Legolas looked down at the little master next to him and gave him a small and tired smile. "It be alright Samwise. We have not much longer to walk, I shant mind carrying the little one a bit further." The elf responded his smile widening as the creature upon his back stuck out his tongue at his friend in triumph. "That be, unless your own weary feet would like a rest?" Legolas asked softly, patting Sam on the head as the half-ling blushed slightly, the soft pink highlighting his healthy, full cheeks.  
  
Sam shook his head.  
  
"Nay, Master Legolas. Thank you much for the offer however." The Blond hobbit replied, then fell back in step with Frodo as he and Pippin both shared a small laugh at Sam's expense. Pippin again flicked his tongue out to mock his friend gaily then nuzzled his face into the back of Legolas' neck and fine hair, eliciting a fine impercievable shudder from the wood-elf.  
  
So then, they traveled on in silence, keeping a steady pace with each other, Aragorn and Legolas silently battling one another for the lead. This, bringing another half-hearted smile to the rest of the Fellowship. It was soon then that the group happened upon a sight none of them had before seen. A sight that was as much out of place as that of an elf upon the sea.  
  
They came to an awed stop then, in front of two large towering doors. Or rather, a large gate that glittered with a faint hint of gold dust whispered upon deep mahogany and brass detailing with thick fixtures. It hung upon a tall stonewall, reaching high up into the tree's, its majesty a stark white against the muted colors of nature.  
  
Pippin and Merry slipped from Boromir and Legolas' shoulders and moved to the front of the company, looking upon the tall, beautiful in their own right, doors, stepping back with a gasp as they slid open of their own accord. "Be on your guard!" Aragorn snapped as the hobbits took a daring step forward. "Structures such as these do not belong here." He warned, looking back to his trusted elf friend who looked on just as confused as the rest of them.  
  
Silently, the group pressed forward, moving cautiously into the strange city.  
  
"Lolth nor'ata, Prestah `renin!"(1) A cheerful voice welcomed the weary ensemble as they passed through the tall gate. A young man, perhaps no more than in his late teens, hurried to usher them in; a large smile gracing his tanned features. Aragorn stared hard at the young master, trying to recognize the language he spoke.  
  
The boy was around Boromir's height with soft golden brown hair that fell in strait plaits around his face and brushed the tops of his shoulders, and large emerald eyes that shone brightly with youthful glee. He was obviously human yet he spoke an odd language, one none of the fellowship had ever before heard.  
  
"Aita aita! Forto'lin dai'to deem!"(2) He spoke again, his tongue sharp but sweet. Hooking his slender arm around Boromir's, he tried to pull them forward into the city, stopping however, when the man refused to move. "Aita, dai'to deem?"(3) he stated again, however this time it was a question, his brows furrowing in confusion. Boromir blinked at the man still clinging to his arm then slid his limb free glancing back at the others.  
  
"Ah, forgive us good sir, but... your language is foreign to us." Aragorn said softly, hoping the young man could understand him. A light dawned behind the boys eyes and his large smile returned quickly to his face, accompanied this time with a faint flush to the gentle swell of his cherub cheeks.  
  
"Forgive I friends! Know not I you were not of we." He said with an embarrassed laugh and gentle bow then again took up Boromir's arm against the man's wishes. Aragorn nodded, at least somewhat understanding the man's broken speak. "May I inquire where we are then, sir?" the Ranger asked, walking up beside Boromir who gave him a helpless look as the boy refused to release his arms.  
  
Gimli leaned over to his tall companion, his lips quirking up slightly despite his exhaustion. "Interesting fellow." He said to the elf, referring to the child's odd inclination to cling to the son of the steward of Gondor. "Aye, interesting indeed." Legolas responded with a nod, his soft long hair billowing somewhat more gently around him in the chilly wind.  
  
"May you sir, May you!" The boy laughed again and motioned to the great city around them. "Welcome then to Prestara'nim, or in the common speak, White valley. I am Galfin Fal'lock, if need you friend I be your guide on your stay here." Galfin said happily to strider and his company, leaning his head with a smile and closed eyes against Boromir's shoulder.  
  
Merry and Pippin sniggered to themselves behind the irritated man's back, large smiles on their own worn impish faces.  
  
Boromir looked quickly to Aragorn and shook his head sharply, mouthing the word `no!'. Aragorn stifled a full-blown smile, his lip instead, tilting up in a small smirk. "I would appreciate it much Galfin, for I am afraid we do not know anything of your city and would easily find ourselves overwhelmed." The dark haired man replied, ignoring Boromir as he glared death at him.  
  
Galfin's head perked back up and he blinked wide innocent eyes.  
  
"Really?! Then, teach you I must! Oh! But where be manners of I? I have yet to meet you!" He exclaimed his voice cheerful as he finally released Boromir's arm and moved in front of the group. "So what here have I? Your names please!" he insisted, clasping his hands in front of him as he looked at Aragorn and Boromir expectantly. Aragorn nodded, sensing no hostility from the gentle yet over zealous boy.  
  
"I am Aragorn, and this," Aragorn pointed to Boromir. Galfin's smile widened. "Is Boromir." The boy nodded and moved forward, wrapping both in a fierce hug respectively, much to their surprise and discomfort. "You are both of human, no?" Galfin asked softly, looking their features over quickly. "Aye, we are." Boromir replied, gaining another wide smile from the giddy boy in his direction. Boromir shifted nervously and moved aside, not used to open kindness and affection let alone that of another male. Galfin moved quickly past the two humans and on to Gimli and the hobbits.  
  
"Oh and what here? A Dwarf!" He exclaimed happily, buzzing about the son of Gloin touching hastily at his beard and ax and anything else he could before Gimli batted him away. "Aye a dwarf!" Gimli scoffed, pushing the eager boy on his way. "Gimli!" Legolas reprimanded his friend with a whisper. "He be only a curious child, my friend. Do not be so rough!" The dwarf lowered his eyes and nodded grumbling about stupid elves and their kind heartedness.  
  
Before Galfin could press Gimli for his name Pippin moved forward with his own curious grin despite his tiredness. "His name is Gimli. I am Pippin, and this be Merry, Frodo and Sam... We're hobbits." He replied happily, pointing to each sleepy half-lings in turn. Galfin smiled down to him and leaned forward tapping the little hobbit on the nose with a laugh. "So see I, and cute as a button you be too!"  
  
Pippin's little chest puffed up at that and his little ego swelled as did the smile on his face. Merry grumbled and pulled his companion aside to let the newcomer meet the last of their group. Legolas shifted as he watched the Boy stop in awe as he came to him, a fine eyebrow rising at Galfin's reaction.  
  
"An ELF!?" the boy shrieked in delight and launched himself at Legolas, nearly tackling him to the ground in his rush to experience everything he could about him in five seconds.  
  
Galfin latched onto the prince against his mewl of protest and pulled him down slightly, running his fingers gently through his long blond locks and fingered his tapered elven ears in amazement, breathing directly into one. Legolas suppressed a fine shudder at the feel of the unexpected hot breath against and in his sensitive appendage.  
  
The boy soon moved around him, running his hand down from the tall blonds neck, over his quiver, and bow, down his back and lastly to flutter softly over his backside with a quick squeeze and playful grin before flitting around him again and grabbed his face, pulling him close to his own.  
  
The rest of the fellowship fought hard to stifle their laughs as the boy touched were he should not have and at Legolas' reaction as his eyes widened and he nearly jumped out of his skin at the unwanted contact. "We never see Elves here! And never I see someone so beautiful!" Galfin exclaimed openly releasing Legolas's face to wrap him in a fierce hug .  
  
At that comment a small unwanted blush bloomed upon the startled elf's pale high cheekbones and across the bridge of his slender nose. Upon seeing that however, the, for the most part un-malled, members of the group began to laugh with wide grins sliding across their for once fully bright faces. At this, Legolas swallowed his pride hard and smiled back to his comrades, happy to see them truly smiling for the first time since before the Mines of Moria.  
  
Galfin, after what seemed like forever, finally released Legolas, although not without another firm rump squeeze which only succeeded in causing the blush upon the prince's cheeks to darken and spread to the very tips of his fine pointed ears. The hobbits snickered amongst themselves at their rumpled friend, the soft bell like giggling only ceasing when a large yawn broke little Frodo's face with an embarrassed flush upon his own thin cheeks.  
  
"Oh! Where be my head? Come, you must be deathly tired and starved beyond reason with travels! Let I take you to my inn. You will find comfort and all the meals you need there! Come, come!" the young man exclaimed, never once in all his curiousness loosing his boyish giddiness and excitement.  
  
Quickly he grasped Legolas' hand and pulled him forward, again taking up Boromir's arm as he walked passed him and dragged the two further into the city. The hobbits at the mention of food needed no more persuading and hurried after the exuberant child, their tummies a growl with pleas for nourishment. Aragorn shook his head and looked to Gimli with a smirk quirking the corners of his lips up.  
  
"This was certainly not what I expected to find." The ranger said light heartedly, starting to walk after his hurried friends. The dwarf nodded beside him and mirrored his pace, a small smile forming upon his own partially concealed lips. "It be a nice change in all the gloom clouding our path thus far however." Gimli replied, watching as his tall friends struggled with the boys wandering hands up ahead.  
  
Aragorn nodded with a gentle laugh as Galfin succeeded in getting a hold of Boromir's rump with a small squeak from the man and Legolas' gentle taunt of `what goes around...' "Aye, that it `tis, Gimli. That it `tis."  
  
The two men shared another laugh and followed their friends, their own stomachs pleading for food and drink.  
  
************  
  
TBC!  
  
Oh one last note, Galfin's language is created by me and would make no sense to anyone not living in my mind so please don't try to use it kay? I mean you can but I wouldn't recommend it.  
  
Its supposed to mean :  
  
1) Lolth nor'ata, Prestah `renin = Welcome back to the Great valley!  
  
2) Aita aita! Forto'lin dai'to deem = Please, please! Friends, come in!"  
  
3) Aita, dai'to deem? = Please, come in?  
  
And lastly, yes his screwed up speak was intended please do not think me incapable of speech. I may twist my tongue on wrong words but only on purpose, me swear, me Swear!! Hehe Well, please R/R. Sankyou again! 


	2. Of Bedchambers and unwelcome advances

Authors notes: Ok first off I would like to thank you all *falls on knee's crying* who reviewed my little first timer ficcie! And I want to do it right so:  
  
To [1]Chibi Duo-chan : Thanks so much for the reviews and the help with all the grammatical errors. About that whole *be* thing, sorry, either I was trying for a rustic old 15^th century type feel or I was too into my Galfin Mode. I will try to fix it from now on. Again, thanks for the words and always thanks for reading.  
  
To Kelly ([2]SPIRITWOMAN@skybest.com) : Thank you very much for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it!  
  
To [3]AJ Matthews : Thank you as well for your words and I am glad you thought it funny, I wasn't sure if it really was or not. *scratches head*  
  
To [4]Sirena Farren : I am glad you enjoyed my story and at your wish here is more! ^_^  
  
To [5]mythlover : I am so glad you enjoyed my little story and I hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations!  
  
To boromirfangirl () : "THIS WAS GREAT SO FAR!!!!" *blushes* err, uh, thank you very much I am glad you like it. And sorry about all the grammatical problems, I wrote this first chapter at like three in the morning and I was just a BIT tired. In addition, do you want it to be A/L/B slash? I can possibly arrange that. *Grins*  
  
To [6]Gaberiel Yaslana : Yay! Someone enjoyed the reactions and the yummy Elf-hugginess! Yay! Thank you also, very much! I am glad you like it and I hope you like this next part too.  
  
PHEW! Ok, not that that is over on with other stuff. I will try to fix all grammatical errors I can, but I must admit I usually get so sucked up in the story I don't seem to pay much attention to the words. IF ANYONE OUT THERE WOULD LIKE TO BE MY BETA(?) READER I would SERIOUSLY appreciate it!! Oh, and I noticed that I left a Number unexplained in the last chapter, it was by January. That's because I couldn't remember the name for January in the Shire calendar. I'll Change it when I figure it out. Anyway, I hope this part isn't too bad. Please enjoy and remember suggestions are always welcome.  
  
QUICK WARNING!! The next to the last scene gets a bit err um weird. So read with caution.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT *insert curse word here* Own LotR's or any of its characters. (`cept for Galfin in this so don't steal my openly gay little boy kay!) However, the idea for this story is solely mine so please don't take that either. Ok Sankyou!  
  
********************************  
  
Chapter 2 : "Of Bedchambers and unwelcome advances."  
  
With, for the moment, lightened hearts the fellowship moved to their two room's at `The Ka'lamaer(1) Inn", compliments of their new ever-giddy friend, Galfin. Originally, the boy had offered each member their own private room but the group gracefully declined insisting that one room would suit them well. However, the young man would have none of it and forced them into two rooms happily, one right next to the other.  
  
The four gentle-hearted big-stomached hobbits were to share one room with the dwarf, while Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas were to share the other, which was thankfully the larger and taller of the two. Galfin quickly showed them to their quarters, pointing out all the most desired aspects of each room. In the Hobbits' room there were only four beds yet they were each large enough to push together to make one massive mattress that would bare most of the inhabitants of the large in.  
  
The beds were dressed finely in gentle swaths of silk and cotton, colored gray with trimmings of gold, amber and red. The décor around the rest of the large room was also in similar colors, giving off the feel of a warm autumn in the forest. Against the far wall, opposite the beds, stood two tall floor-to-ceiling windows and nestled gentle in between was a soft oak desk.  
  
Lastly, upon the wall directly to their right was a tall also floor-to-ceiling fireplace, already crackling with a steady blaze.  
  
"Be it to your liking you masters?" Their host asked, gently closing the door and moved to the next. The four half-lings nodded happily their eyes still wide at the waves of comfort they could almost feel emanating from the beckoning beds. "Aye, `tis too much really." Frodo replied, walking up to the merry young man. Galfin shook his head. "Nothing is too much for new special friends of I!" He exclaimed with a gentle laugh, patting the ring bearer on the head as he looked at Legolas and Boromir with a sly wink. The two turned weary eyes down, Legolas sliding quickly behind Boromir so he could take the blunt of the boy's next assault.  
  
With a light giggle, Galfin moved to the next room, which was conveniently positioned right next to his own private chambers. This room was considerably larger even though the last had been huge in its own right, at least as far as inns go. It was dressed in the softer colors of spring with muted grays and silvers, many different shades of green and a gentle accent of amber here or there.  
  
There were four beds in this room as well, each looking impossibly soft, almost as if they were clouds trapped beneath silk sheets. Also, there was a desk and windows to match the one's in the hobbits' room and in the place of one fireplace there were two, one on each end of the room both ablaze with welcoming flames. It was indeed, very beautiful. Legolas stepped cautiously out from his sanctuary from behind Boromir and moved forward looking steadily at the chamber and all its glory.  
  
"Indeed, your city must be fairly wealthy to be able to maintain such places of splendor." The elf spoke softly, running his hand down the fine cherry wood of the door frame, its cool touch upon his fingers reassuring in this still strange place. Galfin nodded with a knowing glint in his eyes, then shook his head and pushed the elf forward into the room. "Come you must want to rest! Shall have I food brought, and a goblet of me best wine to lull you to sleep. Come, off with you!" He laughed, pushing Boromir and Aragorn resisting into their room's by the rumps and smiled sweetly at their flustered faces.  
  
"Be not so shy! We like to touch here!" With that, the little master turned and hugged the little hobbits and pushed them on their own way, shying a little away from Gimli as the proud dwarf walked passed him; leaving the Humans and Elf to shudder at the meaning of those words.  
  
The two groups, upon persistent persuasion, then split and went to their designated quarters, deciding to meet down stairs in the dinning hall in a few hours for supper.  
  
********  
  
Gimli tossed his pack onto his thankfully comfortable chosen bed then shuffled silently through it for his coin pouch. He needed a drink, a good strong drink that would nock him on his rump and he needed it badly! His feet were sore and his back ached from all that stomping, he was so deathly tired but he'd be well and truly dead before he, a proud Dwarf, admitted it. He grumbled as he continued to search.  
  
The half-lings moved then to their own mattresses, instinctively pushing them tight together and plopped down waiting for their lunch to arrive, unaware as to their friends inner turmoil. However, not two minutes into their restless wait they drifted happily off to a sweet slumber, cuddled in a thick pile of satin sheets and dusty curls. The dwarf looked up as the room fell unexpectedly silent and looked upon the sleeping boys with a small smirk.  
  
Pippin and Frodo, being the most vulnerable of the four were nestled and sandwiched happily in the middle of the pile, small contented sounds escaping them every now and again. With surprising ease, Gimli crept to the tall windows and drew the light curtains closed then left the little ones with wishes of `rest well, and pleasant dreams.'  
  
He had found his pouch and nothing, NOTHING was going to stop him from getting slobbering drunk! After all, he'd earned it with all the pain and troubles he'd been subject to recently.  
  
The Dwarf then ventured down the stairs to the large and welcoming bar to get a much-need or rather a great many much-needed drinks, stopping only once to invite Boromir along; who politely declined.  
  
`Hmm, well His loss!'  
  
********  
  
Legolas stretched out gently, belly down, upon his own feather filled mattress, a small contented look gracing his soft elven features as he listened to the others settle in. "`Tis nice to be upon a bed again." He muttered softly, watching with dulled eyes the other two in their new quarters. "Aye, `tis indeed, but tell me this- Do not elves enjoy sleeping upon natures bed more?" Aragorn taunted softly, pausing his rummaging to look at the beautiful cat-like prince.  
  
Legolas raised his head and his fine eyebrow at he Ranger and nodded." Ah, of course my friend, but no elf will turn down the warm clutches of a true bed every so often." Thinking a bit on that, he nodded again and smiled sweetly. "Besides, I am only being polite after all." He whispered, turning his head away and resting it upon his folded arms. "Right." The ranger replied with a laugh, watching as the elf prince's chest shook with silent laughter.  
  
"I must agree with Legolas, these beds are heaven compared to the dirt we've been subject to these last few evenings." Boromir then chimed in, stretching out on his own comfort ridden mattress, laying face up just in case an unexpected SOMEONE were to suddenly walk in and try to take the liberty of getting too friendly with him again. Aragorn stopped his watching and searching at that and sat upon a small pillow fluffed chair next to the gently roaring fire.  
  
"Aye, the beds may be as of heaven, but - what of this city? Its appearance here still bothers me." He said, rubbing numbness from his exposed fingertips idly as he stared intent into the blazing red and orange flared flame. "That thought bothers me as well, Aragorn. For how could a city as full in wealth and thriving with such a surge as this just suddenly appear?" Legolas responded, his head still tilted away, watching carefully the people that passed by bellow his window.  
  
"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Boromir broke in, rising to sit upon his elbows and look between the two still and silent figures. "What are you keeping from me?" He asked, this time a little harder with a faint hint of accusation in his tone. The ranger looked up then and gazed steadily at the son of Gondor. "This place does not belong here Boromir. In our last travels upon this land, their was nothing settled between Lothlorien and the mines Moria. That was not more than a few months or so ago on an errand for Lord Elrond.-" Aragorn's gaze slid unconsciously to the willowy form of the gentle wood-elf and lingered upon his soft inviting curves.  
  
"As I said, a city of this size and wealth could not have simply sprung up so quickly." Legolas responded, turning finally to look back to his companions, catching Aragorn's intent gaze and blushed slightly although for the life of him he could not think why. "I think, perhaps Galfin knows more than he is telling." He then informed, sitting up fully and crossed his nimble legs upon the pillow-like futon.  
  
"Aye, I agree." The ranger replied, tearing his gaze forcefully away from the lovely elf to rest again against the burning fire with a burning fire growing within his own gray depths. "Perhaps then, we should question him later on it. Though I think now would be the best time for rest. I do not feel threatened in this place, just wrong. If that at all makes sense." The blond laughed, rising and walking to the small washroom adjoining their chambers. Boromir unconsciously shuddered at the thought of questions passed between himself and the young boy Galfin, sure that there were to be some unwanted gestures and touches to go with them. Boromir stood and shook his head trying to clear his mind.  
  
"I think I shall go see what is keeping lunch." He said softly, moving towards the large wooden door. Aragorn raised his eyebrows at the man. "Galfin might be out their waiting for you, you know." He retorted, a satisfied smirk spreading across his lips as Boromir shuddered again. "On second thought I think I shall just wash up a bit and take a good LONG rest." The steward of Grondors son said, pivoting around in one swift movement and walked after the elf.  
  
There was only one person he could think of letting do something like touching him THERE, ok perhaps two, but that new boy was definitely not one of them. `Oh stars! I hope the rest of the town isn't like that!' Boromir thought in distress, his head falling as he entered the small washroom and pushed the tall elf out without thinking.  
  
Legolas blinked at Aragorn, then blinked at he door and then just blinked in general. "Well, that was rude." He said softly plopping down on his bed and hugged a pillow gently to his chest.  
  
Aragorn couldn't hold it in any longer. Therefore, he didn't. The Ranger burst out laughing, gaining a slightly confused look and a swift pillow to the face from the pretty blond.  
  
****************  
  
Their lunches had been brought to them as ordered, and the ones who were still awake and sober enjoyed it greatly. Hungrily, they downed the sweet wines save Legolas, who would not drink it no matter what his humans companions taunted him with, not sure as to his reluctance they soon with their own reluctance shrugged it off.  
  
The food was plentiful and juicy beyond reason. Scores of fruits and fresh bread, hand baked, had been brought to them along with gingerly salted and testily prepared meats that none had ever heard of before let alone tried. It was altogether a wonderful meal and left them all with full tummies and satisfied smiles.  
  
They were grateful even through weariness of their happening upon this strange town and its delectable albeit strange menus. Surely, the young hobbits would be angry to hear they missed such fine food, but they would get their fair share and more at supper.  
  
With a content moan of pleasure, Boromir leaned back upon his bed, a stray hand resting upon his stomach. "Never have I eaten so well in the past few weeks. I feel I shall regret it on the morrow, but for now I am content." He mused, brushing his hair lazily away from his heavy eyes and settled in for sleep. Aragorn nodded, polishing off his third goblet of wine, licking the deep red form his lips teasingly slow. An unconscious action that did not go unnoticed by the two sets of eyes in the room.  
  
"Indeed, it puts poor Sam's stews and berries to shame dare I say." He responded with a laugh, his own eyes glancing over to Legolas as he slowly, so very slowly, polished off the last of the purplish strawberries. Aragorn gulped as his eyes grew transfixed.  
  
Legolas was unaware of the gaze upon him as he placed another plump strawberry between his fair peach lips and swallowed it with a gentle purr, a poised tongue darting out to gently lap at the juice collecting upon his fingertips. He then almost sadly picked up the last strawberry and very slowly chewed it savoring the sweet taste, a small stream of pinkish fluid glazing its way down his chin and neck as he reached for his goblet of chilled cream.  
  
Aragorn swallowed hard, his mouth opened slightly at the sight. `I wonder how that would taste on him?.' Aragorn mentally slapped himself hard for that strange and incredibly WRONG thought and shook his head sharply, then turned on his bed. With thoughts like that jumping into his head... This was going to be a LONG day.  
  
**********  
  
Pippin awoke with a large yawn, his slender hobbit limbs stretching high above his head unconsciously as he looked about him. It was dark in the room, and not just due to the drawn curtains, it was nightfall outside as well, a small moonlight glow glazing across the floor beneath the window shade. The little half-ling felt incredibly warm, warmer and more comfortable than he had in days; he was happy here.  
  
This was a good town.  
  
Shifting again, he turned on his side to see the open eyes of Merry watching him softly. Pippin jumped with a little startled squeak upon seeing his friends scrutiny of himself then smiled shakily with a faint blush.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder when you would awake Pip." Merry whispered looking past his friend to Frodo still asleep on the other side of him. "I think it `tis time for supper. Sam left a bit ago a little after Gimli returned. I don't think the Dwarf will be joining us for dinner." The light-hearted Hobbit informed his friend, with a small smile as he nestled deeper into the covers of the soft haven of a bed. Pippin sniffed the air gently and his little nose pinched up at the heavy sent of alcohol and the thick sound of constant deep snoring.  
  
Pippin nodded. Yes, Gimli would not be joining the land of the living again for quite sometime, and when he did he would sourly regret it. "Are the others up yet?" the Took whispered in return, sitting up silently and glancing back at the sleeping ring bearer himself. "I'm not sure. I know Galfin is though, and Boromir. I heard him complaining a while back." Merry sniggered at that, tidbits of a very interesting conversation, a.k.a. keep-your-hands-off-me-boy! fight popping back into his mind.  
  
"Should we wake Frodo?" Pip asked, looking back across as Merry too sat up and stretched. Merry nodded. "Aye, at least for a while to get something warm in him, then we can all come back to sleep some more." He replied, gently climbing out of the large make shift mattress and slipped on his shoes while straightening his unruly hair.  
  
Pippin nodded yet again, and turned to gently awaken the sleeping dark haired hobbit next to him.  
  
Soon, all of the fellowship, save Gimli who still slept in his drunken stupor up stairs, were gathered down in the large dining hall reserved just for them that evening. Happily enjoying each others refreshed company. Galfin Buzzed merrily about them, drinking in all he could about their battles and troubles and adventure stories all the while serving their every whim as best as he could.  
  
The group seemed almost truly happy, their minds so set on the time at hand that they shut out all the gloom from their last few days and ignored the dark suffocating cloud that hung over them. There would be a time and a place of peace where they could grieve. Here was not it, this place was too joyful, too bright. They could not grieve here even if they wanted so badly to do so.  
  
No, not here. This place was too happy, too open, too unguarded.  
  
Too.. Galfin...  
  
**********************************  
  
TBC  
  
*dun dun dun* ok that was lame, not much of a cliff hanger but I swear I'm getting to the good stuff, that is unless you like Poor Boromir and Legolas and Occasionally Aragorn being tormented and innocently violated by the sweet and giddy Galfin ^____^ *grin* Can't you tell that I do? :P  
  
1) Ka'lamaer = Sweet Dreams. ( this is the name of the Inn, The sweet dreams in. I think you can guess why it's called the sweet dreams inn too by the descriptions.)  
  
Oh and lastly, this turning into a slashy fic is still up for debate. I can always re-do that scene between Legolas and Aragorn, I just wanted to know what you all thought first. Should it be slashy or should it be straight I'm not sure. PLEASE, tell me what you WANT! Then I will write it ^_^  
  
Heh, oh and remember all suggestions are openly welcome. Pleas R/R Sankyou!  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=70638  
2. mailto:SPIRITWOMAN@skybest.com  
3. http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=147795  
4. http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=62636  
5. http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=166718  
6. http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=38995 


	3. Of Pillow Fights and Unease Amongst Men

Authors notes: Alrighty I'm BACK!!!!!!!! Mwuahahahaha, *cackles evilly* I want to Thank you all who Reviewed!!! (Yes, I will probably be doing this in every or every other chapter. Get used to it. If someone was nice enough to comment on this little ficcy then I want to be nice enough to at least thank them ok?)  
  
1. Lady Diablo : I am very glad you thought this story funny so far. I was worried about that, it being funny I mean. ^_^ And I hope you find this chapter equally enjoyable. And don't worry, Galfin won't be stealing Legolas anytime soon, he may ruffle him up a bit but nothing traumatizing. *Grins evilly* OH and THANK YOU much for thinking my little Galfy boy to be cute. I think he knows exactly what he's doing to his victims in a good child-like innocent way of course ^_^  
  
2. Gaberiel Yaslana : I am VERY glad you came back and STILL enjoy my story! And I am glad it seems original I tried very hard to make this my own ^_^ Oh, about the slash, how about a triangle? I think that's kinda where its been headin' so far. Hehe ^_^  
  
3. Ms.C ([1]isfuk@hotmail.com) : Thanks bunches for the comments. I love the idea's and Of course, I am going to torment the tall one's some more!!! I HAVE to, their begging me to I swear!!! Heh, please enjoy this next, torment filled (some self inflicted *wink wink*) Chapter!  
  
4. Kelly ([2]SPIRITWOMAN@skybest.com) : Hey, I hadn't though of that! *Giggles* nice thought though, but who'd be Dorothy? *Gets an picture of Legolas running around in a little dress with bright red high heels on calling "Toto" in head and falls over laughing* I am glad you still enjoy it and thanks for coming back! Hope this one doesn't disappoint you!  
  
5. Mythlover : Hey, thanks for coming back! And I think this story is going towards a triangle, so um yeah, there you go! Hehe, hope you enjoy this one too and come back for more after words. Though this one's REALLY weird. *sweatdrops*  
  
6. AJ Matthews : Phew! I am thankful you thought this story is interesting instead of weird with no plot! *sweatdrops* I swear though that if it seems that way, with in um *ducks head* the next hopefully chapter or two there will be MORE of a BETTER plot. ^_~ Anywho, enjoy!  
  
Ok now that that is done and over with On to the Story!! Oh wait, ^_^ Just one word of CAUTION. THIS CHAPTER TO ME SEEMS SERIOUSLY OUT OF CHARACTER!! Slap me if it is I am sorry I just couldn't help myself. *ducks and runs away quickly* Also, PLEASE if someone would be so kind as to be my Beta(?) reader I would be ever thankful! Ok, now that I'm done talking like a Fool, ON with the *sweatdrops* story!!  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter 3 : "Of Pillow Fights and Unease Amongst Men" (a.k.a. The interesting uses of a pillow.)  
  
The morning rose to find the contented members of the fellowship nestled merrily in their beds of silk, dreaming gentle white dreams none had experienced since the council of Elrond. Soft sunlight slithered into the rooms under the tall drawn curtains adorning the windows, a sweet wafting breeze blowing in to stir the vale and the sleeping men.  
  
Legolas' deep chocolate eyes fluttered open with a warm yawn and a peaceful smile, his long slender limbs gently stretching away sleep; all weariness form the previous day momentarily forgotten. The graceful elf swiftly rubbed the last bit of slumber from his smiling eyes and swept poised hands through his long unbound hair then gently turned onto his side and curled up under the warm blankets again, surveying his still slumbering companions.  
  
Another elegant smile bloomed on his petal soft lips as he looked them over, each sprawled in their own manner. It was nice to just lay their and take in everything he could about them without the worry of creeping Orc's just outside the glad or spying demons of Saruman around every bend in the path. The elf's smile widened and he looked the two over carefully.  
  
Aragorn lay perfect in sleep. His delicious body flat and upright upon the bed, his hair slightly mussed from a long night of dreaming but still mostly organized; at least as organized as his wild hair normally is. He had one arm tucked under the blankets and the other on top, resting gently upon his slowly rising and falling lean chest, an `at peace' look upon his exotic features.  
  
On Aragorn's opposite side slept the brash yet stunning Boromir, strong but loyal. He was a bit more `free' in his slumber, laying curled up on one side; the covers pulled up to his chin happily as his warm breath rustled his bright locks around his face. He slept with a wide smile upon his lips, joyful yet sly all in one.  
  
Legolas didn't even want to guess what for though. Perhaps he was just content with his bed, then again perhaps not. Legolas blushed as errand thoughts jumped into his head.  
  
Quickly, he batted away the almost disturbing images of his friends and sat up, full and well awake now. With a small sigh, he gently stood and stretched again, his white lace up shirt slipping elegantly off one shoulder. The prince's face lit up again with a wide yawn as he walked soundlessly to the small washroom, contemplating the strange images as he failed in pushing them from his mind.  
  
*****************  
  
Frodo turned gently in his sleep, nuzzling deeper into the covers a gentle lock of curly hair tickling his little nose. He sniffled then sneezed as the lock brushed against his nose again, his eyes blinking open to view the back of Sam's sandy blond topped head. With a small sound of protest, he pushed the hair away and curled up tighter trying in vain to return to his disturbed slumber and beckoning dreams.  
  
Suddenly a deep scream peeled through the room followed by one then two muffled thuds. All the rooms occupants shot to wakefulness, hands instinctively flying to where their weapons should be. Large eyes looked around the room frantically, noting nothing out of the ordinary save for the perceivable slowness of their dwarf companion. "What was that?" Pippin squeaked, looking with wide eyes to Merry. The other Hobbits shrugged and slowly moved from the large bed.  
  
Soft laughter soon wafted into the room from the adjacent chambers, followed by grumbling curses and high-pitched boyish giggling. Frodo and Sam smiled as they guessed what was the problem and quickly moved to the door, followed by the rest of the hobbit company.  
  
The sight, however, that met them as they entered their companions' room caused them all to laugh with wide eyes.  
  
Boromir lay belly down on the ground rubbing his nose and grumbling as he glared up at his now occupied bed. Galfin looked down at him from under the man's covers blinking in innocent surprise at his reaction, a small weary smile lightening his features. Legolas sat on the edge of his own bed shoulders shaking covering his mouth as he laughed his eyes glittering with humor. And lastly Aragorn was sitting on the floor where he had fallen when the other man's scream had awaken him suddenly and he had tried to stand in haste succeeding only in getting tangled in his covers; chuckling at the boy in Boromir's bed as well.  
  
Pippin walked in slightly confused. "What happened? Why are you two on the floor.?" He asked innocently, his eyebrows knitting up in puzzlement. Boromir, who was still grumbling turned to the little hobbits and sat up still rubbing his wounded nose. Aragorn soon got his laughing under control as he noticed no one was going to answer the little half-lings' question. "Boromir fell out of his bed screaming when he noticed he had `company'." He replied softly, glancing over the other mans reddened face then behind himself at the still laughing elf.  
  
The son of Gondor grumbled and stood up slowly, still glaring death at the others while avoiding Galfin's steady gaze. "That little!-" "Boromir!" Aragorn interrupted him, shaking his head as the insult died on the light haired mans lips. "'Galfin'-," Boromir stressed the name just a little too much. "Snuck into my bed uninvited and startled me." He informed, brushing the wrinkles from his rumpled nightclothes.  
  
At this the rooms occupants started to laugh again, causing both the boy and Boromir to blush harder. "Well, I were lonely!" Galfin wined, sitting up and turned to the look at Boromir again as the human walked away. "Besides, elf boy already were up. `Tis no fun sleeping in an empty bed." He commented with a shrug talking as if it was natural for him to be there nestled comfortable in the humans' futon.  
  
With that comment, however, Legolas choked on his laughter and stared to cough, wide-eyed as a gentle blush crept upon his own cheeks.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship burst out laughing harder at the two's expense, their eyes glittering and joyful.  
  
**********  
  
Not long after, the dispute was settled and everyone was shoed albeit protesting out of the room so the ruffled members of the group could get dressed and ready for the day in relative peace. Boromir's face was still flushed and his appearance rumpled as he exited the washroom, closing the door harshly behind him. Shaking his head, he set into making his chaos riddled bed.  
  
"I really hope the rest of the town is not like that. I shant think we shall survive long if they are." He muttered, starring long at the spot Galfin had been curled up laughing upon, then shook his head with a small quirking of his lips. Legolas nodded still smiling but did not comment, finishing making his own bed and sat down softly upon it; not even denting the newly pressed sheets.  
  
"Nay, if they are I believe only you and Legolas shall `not survive'. The rest of us so far have escaped Master Galfin's interest." Aragorn chuckled, pulling on his over vest and laced it up with nimble fingers. "Nay Aragorn." Legolas replied then, looking towards the dark haired man, mischief glinting in his eyes. "Galfin seemed quite interested last night. How many advances did he make on you? Five or six, I do not remember." The elf laughed, catching the pillow thrown at him easily.  
  
"Shut up you! At least my backside has yet to be tarnished!!" Aragorn shot back with his own laugh, ducking his pillow as it came sailing back at him and instead accidentally smacked Boromir in the back of the head. The light haired man grunted as he was hit by the pillow then sent it flying back at the Elf, succeeding in hitting him in the face in his distraction.  
  
He then turned to Aragorn with a smirk while winking at the again laughing elf. "Oh yeah!?" Boromir exclaimed climbing over the man's bed quickly and grabbed the Rangers behind, squeezing firmly before righting himself again with a chuckle.  
  
Aragorn jumped at the contact with a startled gasp, falling forward in his haste to get away and accidentally landed on top of Legolas, pinning him to the elf's bed. `As big as this room is, these beds are WAY too close.' The prince blinked up at the Ranger, his breath caught in his throat as he stiffened. "Um?" He muttered, gently pushing Aragorn back as the man sat. The Ranger hid a blush and moved away mumbling his apologies.  
  
Legolas scrubbed the hair at the back of his neck and resumed his sitting position. "You-should have seen your face Aragorn. Positively priceless." He laughed nervously, trying to lift the unease that settled over him as what they had been doing and what had happened dawned on him. He blushed.  
  
Aragorn turned away with a snort. "You should talk. Your own face was quite comical yesterday when Galfin assaulted you." The Ranger shot back, plopping down on his own bed and glanced between his two companions. Unable to think up a come back, the elf turn to Boromir and opened his delicate mouth to comment on `his' misfortunes. "Don't even think about It Elf!" The man warned chucking another pillow Legolas' way.  
  
A disappointed look settled on the Elf Princes face and he hugged the said pillow in his lap, looking down. Aragorn and Boromir looked at one another and laughed while picking up the remaining pillows and assaulted the unaware blond. Legolas made a small sound and ducked swiftly from the onslaught of flying objects.(1)  
  
**************  
  
Soon, everyone, save Gimli, was again down stairs settled around the dining table conversing over a fresh breakfast of biscuits and strange yet delectable fruits. The ensemble had easily grown to love this cities food in the past few meals they had enjoyed, but none more so than the young Hobbits who eagerly swallowed anything that was served to them with thankful smiles and bell like laughter.  
  
"Thank you again Mr. Galfin for the rooms and this great food!" Merry squeaked around a mouthful of something that resembled peaches and yet was oddly tangy like citrus. Pippin nodded vigorously as he stole what he assumed was an apple from his friends plate and proceeded to gobble it down against Merry's protest. The rest of the group, although some hesitantly, nodded as well, smiling their silent thanks.  
  
Galfin giggled and plopped down between his two favored victims and grinned happily at the little ones, pouring another goblet of cream. "Oh be a pleasure little one! Have I greatly enjoyed your company thus far. Much more I hope to gain form it as well!" He chirped, patting Legolas and Boromir on the shoulder and winked knowingly at them. Boromir shied away from the touch with a nervous smile while picking up another fruit and offered it to the boy hoping to deter his attention.  
  
Galfin made a surprised squeal of delight and took the purple fruit then grappled the man in a large overfriendly hug before proceeding to eat the sweet treat. "Be my favorite! Thank you much!" he replied leaning against the man's stiff shoulder as he finished the fruit, licking the remaining juice from his fingers quickly.  
  
Boromir grumbled to himself at his failed attempt, leaning an elbow on the table and his head against his hand. `Great! Of all the fruit here I HAD to pick his FAVORTIE!' he cursed himself mentally, picking at the food upon his plate without interest.  
  
A large bang caught the groups attention and all eyes turned to the large double doors at the far end of the room. Gimli looked up and glared as he stumbled in and plopped down at the end of the table, rubbing wearily at his temples. "What?!" He exclaimed as the others continued to watch him wide eyed and blinking.  
  
"Sleep well?" Boromir asked, looking over his rough appearance. The Dwarf growled and leaned forward onto the edge of the table. He ignored the question as well as everything around him as he gently nursed his pounding head. Quickly, his hand reached out and he grabbed the first goblet of wine he could find and downed the whole thing in one long gulp. The group blinked and shook their collective heads at their companion then went back to what ever it was they had been doing, or in the hobbits case, eating.  
  
Galfin giggled lightly to himself at the Dwarf then turned to Aragorn and Legolas. "Here!" He said to the prince picking up a piece of dark red fruit and held it Legolas' closed lips. "Try this, Lovely one! Tis' one of the cities favorites." The boy informed happily, holding his hand unmoving in front of the Elves mouth waiting until he opened it. Gently Legolas tried to reach up and take the fruit but Galfin would have none of it insisting on feeding it to him himself.  
  
`Oh heavens! Can this get anymore degrading?' the blond thought finally opening his mouth and took in the piece of fruit, fighting back a hot blush.  
  
The tan haired boy nodded with a smile and patted Legolas' cheek then turned and curled back up against Boromir. The elf quickly downed the tender morsel and ducked his head from all the laughing eyes starring at him still fighting hard to suppress the blush. It was indeed delicious, but not worth the trouble it cost him.  
  
Aragorn tapped his shoulder lightly drawing his attention.  
  
The Ranger then grinned triumphantly at his Elf companion and leaned in towards him. "See, I told you it was just Boromir and yourself." He whispered before moving quickly away. Legolas glared at him and without thinking grabbed a biscuit then tossed it at his head swiftly and accurately. Aragorn laughed at his friends discomfort and caught the little thing then slowly started to eat it, locking his eyes on the elf's face, who watched nervously every... single... bite....  
  
"Come now friends of I!" Galfin's exited words startled the Elf and dark haired king of men who both turned quickly to look at the now standing, yet still holding tightly to Boromir, boy, a broad smile, which always seemed to be there, again upon his cherub face. "Finish up your meal quickly! I would like much to show you all around fair city of I! We have MUCH too see here!" He exclaimed happily, moving hurriedly to the bustling men at the door and asked them to prepare new `proper' clothes for their outing.  
  
The men nodded with wide too happy smiles and hurried on their way, quickly looking over each person to guess their sizes and colors. Each, however stopping in awe at the different species gathered there.  
  
A Dwarf.... Hobbits... and... an elf! Amazing!!  
  
Galfin laughed at his employees reactions, especially those towards Legolas who was attacked by dozens of touching and exploring hands, then shoed his friends on their way. "As I said lovely Master," the boy turned to Legolas who was wide eyed and rumpled. "Do not we ever see elves here." He giggled again the hugged Legolas tight, hopping to make amends, which instead, only seemed to cause him more unease.  
  
"Come then! Shall we have you dressed and be out amongst the sun within the hour!" the boy bounced happily around, moving quickly from one to the other in an over excited manner that only he possessed.  
  
"Here!" He exclaimed, stopping behind Aragorn and picked up another piece of fruit. Catching the man in mid sentence, he nimbly popped the morsel into the Rangers open mouth and kissed the top of his head gently before flitting away. Aragorn nearly choked on the sweet food, watching with surprised eyes as the child moved away to hug little Frodo from behind and rest his head upon his shoulder as they talked.  
  
The Ranger fought back a fierce blush of his own and turned to Legolas as he heard muffled laughter. The wood-elf opened his mouth to comment and Aragorn quickly leaned forward and covered it. "Do not even think about." He warned, watching the pretty blonds glittering eyes. Boromir leaned forward with a smirk and looked at the two. "He told you so." He laughed, draping an arm over Legolas' shoulder and smiled broadly as Aragorn glowered at him in return.  
  
The Ranger released the elves mouth who quickly resumed his laughing while unconsciously leaning against Boromir's arm. "`Tis only fair Aragorn." Legolas replied, picking up his goblet and took a gentle sip of the rich cream inside. "After all," he set the goblet down and laughed again at the man. "You are the leader."  
  
Again, something soft and white went flying towards the elves head, who, ducked it without problem and muffled a laugh as it struck the son of Gondor behind him. "What is it with you and throwing things at me Aragorn?" the prince asked, leaning forward on crossed arms. "Perhaps he's hitting on you Legolas." Boromir chimed in examining the biscuit that had moments before struck him. Legolas quickly leaned over and pushed the little muffin into the man's mouth with a smirk then stood and started to walk to the door content.  
  
Aragorn laughed hard at Boromir then choked as the man did the same to him, blinking silently at the small bits of bread falling from his mouth. `There must be something seriously wrong with this place. We are acting like children! Yet, I must admit though, I haven't felt this good in quite sometime!' The King of men thought to himself as he chewed the biscuit quickly with a faint smile.  
  
****************************  
  
TBC!  
  
1. Okay, I do not know if you can really see this happening, but I thought it was funny and I couldn't help myself please forgive me! *ducks flying pillows and runs away*  
  
This story seems to be getting longer and longer and WEIRDER and WEIRDER every time I write a new chapter! They were already supposed to be out about in the city and met the `Judge' by now! Ugh! Well, that's what I get for having fun I guess. ^_^ I hope you all don't mind reading a couple extra chapters then I had originally planned. (But then again, I have absolutely NO idea, other than the whole judge thing about where this story is going.) At the moment it looks like a love rectangle(?) between Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and Galfin. Emm, but Galfin's not going to end up with any of them so don't worry. *scratches head* At least I do not think so... Um anyway, I hope you enjoyed this er chapter as strange and as OOC as it may be! (I'm thinking all the pranks pulled were out of Love. Don't you? ^_^)  
  
Please R/R if you did! Sankyou much!  
  
TTFN!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:isfuk@hotmail.com  
2. mailto:SPIRITWOMAN@skybest.com 


	4. Of Mirrors and Unwanted Prophecies

Authors notes : Well, here we go the next CHAPTER!!! Wahoo! These are coming out faster, weirder, and in more quantity then I expected, but oh well. If you people enjoy them that's all that matters right? You do enjoy them, don't you? Oh, ONE thing this chapter has a lot less humor in it, as it is they meet the judge and gain a few err `problems'. In addition, there's a BIT of a cliffhanger at the end so haha! Um oh yeah one last thing, from now on its gets a bit more serious and a bit angsty (next chapter) and of course more slashy between our beloved triangle er rectangle er um you know what I mean! I hope... -_-;;;  
  
Anyway, I don't have time to thank all of you who reviewed as I should and I am SO SORRY but Thank you all anyhow. I will try to put up a proper thanks in the next chapter. Ok on with the story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT *insert curse word here* Own LotR's or any of its characters. (`cept for Galfin in this so don't steal my openly gay little boy kay!) However, the idea for this story is solely mine so please don't take that either. Ok Sankyou!  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter 4 : "Of Mirrors and Unwanted Prophecies." (couldn't think of a better title so sue me!)  
  
The crisp late morning air was fresh against their cheeks and in their lunges as a gentle singing breeze blew long and soft through their tamed hair. The sun was high but mellow, blotted out every so often by lazy wafting clouds of white and gray and tall thick tree's that surrounded the whole city.  
  
The streets were now swelling with passersby, nameless people bustling about their busy lives as if it was what they had always done for as long as time had been.  
  
However, they were of a pleasant people stopping and smiling or exchanging greetings and awed hugs as the ensemble moved past their carts or storefronts. Some even offered gifts, many a maid or more often then naught a young lad stopping to admire the men's beauty and exotic tones. A few of the citizens even walked swiftly up to them to place jewels in their hair and strings of glittering material around their necks and waists.  
  
The fellowship was definitely flattered yet somewhat unsettled and embarrassed but joyful nonetheless. Nothing about these people was threatening, no dangers, no evils, they had yet to even spot a single guard or face that did not smile pleasantly at them. In its own way it was certainly unnerving but the group was as if in a trance, taking no more head of the oddness now then when they had after their initial arrival.  
  
Galfin, ever joyous and excited, pulled the men along happily, switching from ones arm to the next as quickly as a bee from flower to flower. He pointed out all the landmarks and his favorite places to shop or eat, and introduced them to many of his closest friends. Most of whom almost immediately took a liking to the men and started to act in very similar manners as the young master himself.  
  
Much to the displeasure and yet amusement of the group.  
  
"Tis indeed a fair city young Galfin. Strong and prosperous, much like my own." Boromir nodded, stopping at one store window and peered in at the wondrous displays. Galfin instantly was at his side, his arms flung tight around the tall mans lean waist, looking over the items in the store brightly. "It be indeed handsome one. It pleases I to no end knowing you enjoy it!" the boy responded, giving Boromir a quick squeeze and nuzzle of the chest before flitting back to Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
The bright haired son of Gondor shook his head at the young man and straightened his crumpled tunic, turning back with a sigh to the displays. An involuntary shiver ran down his spin and he smirked. Star's! He was never going to get used to that boy and all his touching and groping! At least he didn't have to suffer alone though. That thought comforted him as he turned around just in time to see said boy tackling a certain struggling blond elf to the ground.  
  
Boromir let out a loud laugh as the little one straddled the slender princeling's waist and pinned his arms down with surprising strength. Legolas blinked vacantly at Galfin, then gently pushed the boy back to sit on his haunches and himself up into a half sitting position. "What is it?" He asked, breathing in a deep breath to regain some of the air lost from his lunges upon impact to the ground.  
  
The tanned boys face light up with one of the widest grins yet, and he giggled absent mindedly while grasping the sides of the elf's face with smooth hands. "Remembered I just of now a place yet you have to see! It shall interest you much me thinks! Come! It not be far!" He laughed again with twinkling eyes at the elf's incredulous expression. "You HAD to tackle me to tell us this?" the blond asked, pushing up a little further, but the boy still did not budge.  
  
Galfin shrugged then leaned forward and kissed the tender tip of Legolas' nose. "Nay, but it were funner this way! I like much touching you, so soft you are! Intrigues me it does!" The foreign boy grinned again then flicked his tongue out to lap at the tip of his nose again before quickly jumping from him and latched onto Aragorn.  
  
Legolas shuddered as a swift wind blew over the wet tip of his nose, the heat in his cheeks rising quickly as the group for the hundredth time in the last two days laughed at his expense. Silently, the wood-elf stood and gently dusted the dirt and wrinkles form his tunic and leggings and whipped the wetness from his offended appendage, looking finally over to Aragorn who was giving him some of the most jesting looks he'd yet to see.  
  
`Oh that man was going to pay!' the elf prince thought, raising a fine eyebrow and motioned to Galfin latched onto his dark haired companions arm as if to say `just-wait-he'll-get-you-too!' With that thought, the Ranger quickly straightened his face and slipped from the young man's grip. However Galfin would not let him get away unscathed and quickly grabbed him again assaulting his behind like he had the others' the day before.  
  
Legolas as well as the rest of the group burst out laughing at their leader, grinning at his flushed face and his sharp intake of breath at the unexpected violation. The gentle Elf slipped next to the Ranger and wrapped an arm around his shoulder pulling his ear close and whispered into it.  
  
"I told you before this day was out you would suffer the same as Boromir and I, did I not? I believe you now owe us both one day of services." He smiled his eyes a glow at his friends distress and defeat, referring to a private bet the three had made that very morning.  
  
Aragorn swallowed hard, images and thoughts coming then unbidden into his mind of just WHAT those `services' might be. He felt with perfect accuracy the soft touch of the elf's arm around his shoulder and the gentle hot tufts of breath that caressed his cheek and neck. Their bodies were much too close for comfort. The ranger also could feel with hot clarity the searching and laughing gaze of Boromir upon every inch of their bodies.  
  
A furious flush beat across his face as he swiftly pushed from Legolas and Galfin without looking back lowering his head in shame. `Oh heaven's! What is wrong with me?! I shouldn't be thinking such impure thoughts! I shouldn't be thinking of them in such a way, blast it! That is wrong! Just plain and simply wrong! They are my friends! Not...' he gulped and ducked quickly behind a building breathing unevenly.  
  
Stars he had to get out of this place! Ever since they entered this city, his thoughts ran away from him into unexplored territory. Territory that should forever remain unexplored!  
  
*********  
  
"Here friends, come it be just around the corner!" young Galfin quipped, pulling on Legolas' slender hand and Boromir's arm both of whom just followed silently shaking their heads and fending off the boys wondering touches. The young hobbits were close behind them, tripping occasionally over their own feet as they were to busy watching and sniggering at their two unfortunate friends' reactions. Then Gimli followed grumbling behind them, his head still aching numbly but a small smirk finding his lips nonetheless.  
  
Lastly was Aragorn, who walked with heavy troubled steps behind the group detached from the merriment. He kept his head down trying hard to find some sense in his wondering thoughts, still disturbed by these new feelings for his two closest friends.  
  
The others however were oblivious to his inner most turmoil's and continued somewhat happily on their way.  
  
Soon, the fellowship broke into a large courtyard of some sort, tall white buildings of magnificent splendor lining the outside of a circular marble pathway. There were carvings on each stone in the long winding path each one different with its own tale to tell but none recognized the strange script. In the very center of the large courtyard was a tall triangular gazebo type structure with round steps leading up to it on its three sides. In addition, in the very center was a tall pedestal that reached about to Legolas' chest, adorning atop it a solitary rounded mirror.  
  
The group stopped some in awe and some in confusion at the entrance to the courtyard, most starring wide eyed at their new surroundings.  
  
Pippin knelt down close to the marble stones and looked hard at them trying to discern what they read then reached out his small hand and pulled Merry down next to him. "What do these say?" He asked his companion, running his quick fingers over the indentations upon the ground. Merry shrugged passing his own hand over the writing. "Is it elvish?" Pippin question again, looking back towards his friend.  
  
"I don't know Pip." Merry replied, looking over his shoulder to Legolas for an answer. The tall fair elf shook his head in response. "It is not elvish little ones. I do not know what it is." Legolas responded, moving over to get a closer look himself. Galfin suddenly popped up next to the pretty blond and threw his arms around his neck nodding his head. "You be right Lovely one of I. `Tis the language of mine people. It be a prophecy." He informed, pulling the elf resisting further into the courtyard.  
  
Boromir slid away from the two to stand next to Aragorn, raising an eyebrow but did not comment happy to be away form the boys clutches if only for a moment. Aragorn glanced to his bright haired friend and his lip quirked up despite his inner struggles, understanding the man's want to get away. "What is the prophecy?" Sam asked, moving up to stand next to the clinging boy.  
  
Galfin beamed at the question then quickly ran back and pushed the two humans forward to stand next to Legolas. "I shall tell! Indeed, shall I!" He moved forward, motioning them to come nearer to the gazebo.  
  
"You see that? The mirror?" He pointed to the pedestal and smiled at their silent nods. "That be Fallon de'tin. The Judge. The prophecy tells of him, and purpose of he." Merry's eyebrows knitted up in puzzlement. "He?" Gimli asked, crossing his arms over his burly chest somewhat interested in the story. Galfin nodded, and motioned to Frodo. "Aye, he. The Judge be living, he has an essence and feelings same as that of which you carry." He placed a small hand on Frodo's little chest, who instinctively stepped back wearily and grasped the ring tightly.  
  
"How do you know of the it?" Aragorn stepped forward protectively pushing Frodo behind him. Galfin looked somewhat surprised at the Ranger and raised his hands in a submissive gesture. "No fear! I want not the ring!" the young man exclaimed taking a quick step back with a gentle non-threatening smile. Yet, upon seeing Aragorn's doubt turned, locking his fingers behind his back and replied.  
  
"Why would someone of I give up pure happiness for power? What uses would I have for it?" he whispered then continued moving towards the gazebo somewhat hurt that the dark haired man didn't trust him. Aragorn lowered his defenses if only a little. The boys words did make some sense. Quickly Galfin shook his head and turned ushering the group forward. He had a job to do he couldn't allow silly emotions to get in his way.  
  
"Come then, let I tell you of his tale." The hobbits nodded and moved forward with interest ignoring the others as they hesitated. The young man crouched down and placed a hand on Pippin's shoulder, pointing to the mirror he began his tale. "You see, he was created along time ago before even your ring little master. Forged from the very waters of Galadriel's mirror..." At that, Frodo and Legolas started, however each with a different reason.  
  
There had never been any accounts of a mirror made from Galadriel's pool, none of the water had ever even left 'Lorien or her side for that matter. How could this be? Legolas moved a little closer towards the strange rounded mirror, indeed it did in fact seem to glow with the same light, but... But it simply wasn't possible! The blond elf shook his head and turned back to hear the rest of the story.  
  
"One purpose was he made for. To Judge. He be to pass judgment upon `the triangle' when indeed they appear." Galfin paused forming a triangle with the thumb and pointer finger of each hand, looking over the companies faces taking in each one's expression in turn through it.  
  
"Judgment? What kind of judgment?" the blond princeling asked softly, crossing his arms over his chest to cup his elbows. Merry nodded and looked back at the boys own face. "And what of `the triangle'? What is it?" he asked.  
  
Galfin shook his head with a smile. "Not an `it', little one. The Triangle be of three. They are flesh and blood as you and I. To be judged with a trial each their own they are." He stood again, looking intently at the glittering surface of the mirror. "And what sort of trials would that be?" Boromir question, putting his own two cents in as he too moved up to hear the tale. The young boy shook his head almost grievingly and gave his new friends a saddened smile.  
  
"Not I would know such things. No one should, cept for Fallon de'tin himself. " The tanned child replied wrapping his own arms around his body.  
  
His actions and tone were unsettling to the group. For as long as they had been there they had never once seen him do anything but smile and be joyous, and now that that light had broken form his face they were all for some strange reason saddened.  
  
Galfin shook his head again but did not smile as he ascended the stairs and gently grazed his shaking fingers across the mirrors glass surface with glazed eyes. A small jolt followed the contact and his dead eyes widened and quivered at their limits. 'It can not be!' His mind screamed and he turned to the others. "The triangle had yet to this day to appear. Worried am I, was I... but no longer..." he whispered and stepped back down from the pedestal and moved behind the group.  
  
"What are you talking about Mr. Galfin?" Samwise asked softly, his light face puzzled as he watched the boy. Galfin merely pointed back up to the mirror and began to speak in a somber tone. The voice was not his own. "This is the prophecy..." his words were screamed and yet strangely a whisper, the judge speaking through him.  
  
The moment his words stopped however the mirror began to spin, emitting a fierce glow and an ungodly shrieking sound that all had to duck their eyes and cover their ears in pain.  
  
An incredible wind began to kick pulling the group closer towards the gazebo against their will. "What is this?!" Aragorn called, grabbing a hold of Frodo and Sam, trying to hold them back.  
  
"Never mind it! Just RUN!!!" Boromir called, also grabbing onto two of the Hobbits pushing them back. Gimli nodded and grabbed a hold of Legolas' arm and turned to pull him away- but instead came to a jolting halt as the elf's form refused to budge. Confused the dwarf turned and looked up at the blonds face and instantly gasped, tightening his grip on his arm.  
  
Legolas' eyes were wide open and glossy almost as if he were asleep yet he was standing and his free arm was up, his trembling hand reaching towards the judge. "Master elf?!" Gimli called, tugging fiercely on the princes arm trying to shake him to his senses. "Aragorn! Legolas, HE'S!-" His cry was cut off as a sharp beam of light shot forth from the violently rotating mirror and engulfed the blond prince and pulled him flying forward against the dwarf's will.  
  
The elf's body came to a mean halt a mere few feet away from the gazebo, levitating about a foot form the ground, head snapped back. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened if even possible, his nimble arms thrown out to the side. Aragorn and Boromir drew to an immediate halt at Gimli's cry and turned with wide eyes to look upon their bewitched friends glowing form.  
  
"Oh Stars!" Aragorn cried in reply, both men shooting forward towards the trapped elf. Two more beams of white hot light shot out with immense fierceness as the men passed the startled Dwarf and connected with their bodies, pulling them forward in a similar fashion forming a triangle around the gazebo.  
  
There were now three imprisoned glowing forms, each snapped back chests arched up as the intensity of the ferocious light brightened. "Strider!" "Boromir!" "Legolas!!" The hobbits yelled to their comrades, trying hard to run forward and help them. However, Gimli held them back trying to keep them from harm while thinking frantically for something he himself could do to help as well.  
  
"Galfin!! What have you done?!?!" the dwarf cried accusingly, turning to look for the boy. Yet, what met him was not what he expected indeed. The strange boy was crumpled upon the ground unconscious it would seem, a slim stream of crimson trickling from his ears and eyes each. Gimli's eyes widened in shock and confusion. What in middle-Earth was going on here?!  
  
"Frodo, Sam! Galfin's hurt go help him." Gimli ordered, pushing the four frightened half-lings towards their new friend then turned back to the site before them.  
  
He was completely at a loss as to what to do, and for that matter at as to what he COULD do. He felt so useless! Just like when Gandalf!- Shocked, Gimli jerked in realization. That was the first time he had thought of their perished friend since they came upon this place. What was wrong with them? They should be morning right now! What was wrong with this place that it could make them so completely forget their troubles?!  
  
The dwarf was roughly brought back to the problem at hand by a strangled scream from the tender Pippin, and his eyes snapped back towards their bewitched friends. A steady spear like stream of light pierced through each of the three's bodies and retracted a small star like gem, each pulsating with a furious power. The mirror spun maddeningly as each gem passed into it glassy surface, gaining in speed with each one.  
  
Then, as suddenly as it had all started, it stopped. With one final horrific wave of light, followed by the sound of metal closing upon flesh and three startled gasps the fellowship was engulfed by white searing power.  
  
And then, nothing....  
  
*************************  
  
TBC!  
  
Muwahahahaha! Nice cliffhanger huh?  
  
Hehe, I hope you're all still with me and I haven't scared you off yet ^_^ Oh by the way, if you couldn't figure it out (though I'm fairly sure you could) when Galfin walked up to the mirror and touched it and talked with a different voice that was the personality of the Judge (the mirror) talking/acting through him. Ok? Confusing? I hope not -_-;;  
  
Hmm... I'm confused about this chapter. I do not know if I really like it. I think I might just delete it and redo it somehow. What do you think? Should I keep it?  
  
Well, as always Sankyo for reading and please if you feel gracious you lovely people you review! Please? ^_^ 


	5. Of Painful Problems and Unwarranted Chan...

Authors notes : Alrighty new chapter!! Wahoo! But I don't like it so I think posting it was a bit pointless. Oh well, it'll give me more time to come up with a better chapter. Ok I'll keep these notes short this time. As always, THANK YOU ALL WHO R/R!!!!!! I live for you people!!!!! Love ya!  
  
AGAIN, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry but I simply do not have time to reply to all those lovely reviews right now. *cries* I'm SOOSOS bad!!! I swear I'll email every single one of you (at least the ones who left email addresses Grrrrrrrrr) this week!!! I'm sorry I love you all I'm not worthy I'm not worthy I'M NOT WORHTY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok on to the story!!!! *runs away and hides.*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT *insert curse word here* Own LotR's or any of its characters. (`cept for Galfin in this so don't steal my openly gay little boy kay!) However, the idea for this story is solely mine so please don't take that either. Ok Sankyou!  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapter 5 : "Of Painful Problems and Unwarranted Changes."  
  
"How are they?" Gimli asked softly as Pippin closed the door to their tall companions' bedchamber. The little hobbit shook his head and looked at Merry. "They have yet to wake and we still cannot remove those strange bands." The half-ling responded with a small, confused shrug, rubbing faintly at his empty stomach. Gimli heaved a heavy sigh and leaned against the wall, his right hand straying to his trusted ax.  
  
"I just do not understand it! They have no wounds, there are no signs of pain, yet they WILL NOT awaken. What did that blasted mirror do to them?!" He yelled in anger and not for the first time in the last two days, his thick hands balling up into fists at his sides. The two little half-lings shrunk back at his outburst, both silently worried for their tall companions and for their own grumbling tummies.  
  
"We will not know that until they do indeed wake, Master Dwarf." Frodo whispered as he and Sam walked up to the their three friends. "How is Galfin?" Pippin asked, moving over to Frodo's side, genuinely worried about their annoyingly bubbly new companion. Frodo sighed and shook his head.  
  
"He swears up and down that he is alright yet he continually complains of blurred vision, a slight ringing in his ears, and he is always clutching at his head like it pains him... He may be awake for the most part but I fear he is in no better shape than the others." Sam replied, looking worriedly over at his tired master who leaned heavily against the hallway wall with his bright blue eyes closed.  
  
"We will just have to keep an eye on him, I think. But for now, it would be best if we sleep ourselves. Come, the sun is setting and I doubt our companions shall wake anytime soon." Gimli spoke, pushing off from his leaning position to move down the hall. "Aye." Sam replied, gently pulling Frodo from against the wall and turned towards their own bedchamber. Pippins stomach growled loudly and he blushed as the others started suddenly and looked at him inquisitively. He shrugged and took up Merry's arm.  
  
"I think I shall go find some dinner before bed." He whispered meekly in reply to their inquiring smirks and backed off a bit more. Merry nodded and turned to go with him. "You three go ahead. We will be there shortly." He informed, pushing Pippin quickly down the hall and whispering with a laugh at his friend whose blush darkened.  
  
"Do not take too long, you two!" Gimli called after them, then slowly followed the other two hobbits into their room and collapsed upon his bed. "What a mess we got our selves into..." he muttered into his pillow, vaguely listening to the hobbits as they settled in for the night. `Havens, I hope everything is alright...'  
  
*********  
  
Boromir groaned as he began to wake, stretching his sore muscles as sleep slowly left them. Weakly, his eyes fluttered open blinking rapidly against the soft candlelight to clear the slight blur about his vision. Again he shifted, forcefully pushing his tired body up into a vaguely sitting position as he rubbed at his weary face and looked about him in confusion. What?  
  
`He was back at the inn? How did that happen? Last thing I remember was... was running to help Legolas with Aragorn.. and then... and then a white light and something being.. ripped from me then- a faint burning sensation around-my stomach. How did I get back here?' He thought, confused, a stray hand moving to his belly unconsciously. However, what met him was a surprise indeed.  
  
Boromir's head snapped down and he looked at his exposed lower abdomen with wide eyes, examining it closely in the faint glow about the room.  
  
His clothing around his stomach had been burned away, leaving behind a black jagged hem upon his shirt and vest that brushed roughly against the naked skin just below his chest. Encircling his waist, shining with a soft ethereal glow, was a thick silver band weaving in and out of itself with a small elvish symbol embedded directly above his belly button. Upon the flesh surrounding the band were small hobbit sized red fingerprints and slightly purplish thumb sized bruises.  
  
In silent wonder and sheer puzzlement, Boromir gently ran his fingers over the soft woven band a small tingling sensation following the slight contact.  
  
Closing his flushed fingers upon the bejeweled belt, Boromir gave it a sharp tug trying to yank it free. It wouldn't budge. The man's eyebrows knitted up in confusion as he pulled again, his right hand moving to join the first pulling fiercely upon the seemingly fragile band. Quickly he searched for a clasp and upon finding none reverted back to his powerful yanking. After many unsuccessful tries to remove the blasted thing, he finally gave up, his chest rising and falling sharply from his exertion.  
  
Shaking his head, he gently brushed his hair behind his ear and threw the blankets aside looking to his still sleeping comrades. Swiftly, he pushed to his unsteady feet and stumbled over to Aragorn's bed, looking the unconscious man over worriedly. Folding the blanket back slightly, Boromir started upon seeing a similar band encircling the dark haired man's neck, the shirt and cloak around it burnt away just like Boromir's own shirt had been exposing the top of Aragorn's supple, well-toned chest.  
  
With surprisingly nimble fingers, the bright haired man gently ran his touch over the silvery band upon Aragorn's throat, feeling the same chilling tingly sensation upon contact that he had upon touching his own.  
  
Boromir then slowly started to trail his fingers down Aragorn's neck, feeling the sharp cords under the tanned skin, over the smooth dip of his enticing collar bone, down his strong chest... then lower... he wanted to go lower... Standing there, starring at Aragorn's sweet face, gentle closed eyes, full lips that wanted oh so badly to be kissed, he wanted-  
  
Sharply Boromir pulled back, mentally cursing himself. What was he DOING!?!? This was Aragorn, son of Arathorn and heir to the throne of Gondor and above all that his friend! He shouldn't be touching him like THAT let alone feeling...feeling... what WAS he feeling towards him?...  
  
Lust?... need?... want?.. it couldn't possibly be Lo-. No! No, It couldn't be that! He couldn't be L- wanting another man! That was wrong! No! No that THING must have messed with his head somehow! Boromir's mind spat, a clear image of the judge appearing in his head. He scowled.  
  
Shaking slightly, Boromir pulled away and crossed over to the softly sleeping Legolas' bed, looking over the sweet prince carefully as he tried to forget what had just happened. Again he started as he spotted another one of those blasted bands, however this time it was upon the Elf's soft forehead.  
  
It looked like an Elvish crown adorned by a proud and beautiful elf Prince, weaving back into his long pale hair which had fallen free of its customary partial braid letting the moonlight locks cascade like silk about his exquisite face.  
  
Boromir was oddly drawn to the slumbering beauty. His quivering hand reached, against his will, out to touch the thin woven crown upon the gentle mantle then trail down the bridge of the elf's fine nose, over his left cheek, and down through his satin hair to rest next to his head, his thumb stroking over his neck softly as a lover might. `I never noticed how beautiful he truly was... how beautiful they truly were...' he though to himself, glancing between the elegant sleeping Prince and the strong Ranger.  
  
Slowly his body started to lean forward, his face inching closer towards the blonds pale waiting lips... closer.. closer...  
  
What the-!!  
  
With a violent jerk Boromir threw himself away from his elf Companion, landing rather roughly upon the hard wood floor, his heart pounding in his abused chest. WHAT IN MIDDLE-EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!?! Why am I - lusting after my friends?! Not just one, but b-but BOTH!!?! Boromir was extremely shaken, and way beyond confused.  
  
"What is wrong with me?..." the bright haired man whispered shakily, yet to his shock, no sound came out. Or more correctly he heard no sound.  
  
Boromir's body went rigid with a violent shiver, his left hand flying up to his ears. Oh God! He couldn't hear! What did that cursed mirror do to him?!??! First, he was coming on to his friends and now, now he COULDN'T HEAR!?  
  
Unsteadily Boromir shot to his feet and moved towards the door. `I've got to get out of here.' He thought, glancing back at his friends again only to feel a hot flash rise upon his cheeks and down somewhere lower. Shamefully, he ducked his head and tried to push his disturbing thoughts of kissing and caressing his two closest friends from his mind, leaving the large room to find something to distract himself with.  
  
Vaguely he felt his stomach grumble rather than hear it since, at the moment, he was incapable and moved silently towards the kitchen.  
  
********  
  
"Pip! Come on I'd like to get SOME sleep tonight!" Merry wined, leaning forward on the table as he watched his little friend dig through a nameless cupboard for more food. "Don't you think this is enough yet?" He asked exasperated, picking up something that looked like a yellow apple and mindlessly munched on it looking over the large pile of miscellaneous foods in front of him. Pippin peaked out from behind the cupboard door and threw another piece of fruit at Merry then stuck out his tongue and retreated back into the shelves.  
  
"Don't be so grouchy! I want some more of those strawberry things, but I can not seem to find them." the little hobbits voice was muffled from behind the door. Merry sighed again and walked over to the counter across from his little companion. "There over here." He replied, holding up a small bowl full of the purplish fruit. Pippin looked up at that and shook his head, returning into the cupboard.  
  
"Those are for Legolas when he awakens. Galfin got them out for him this afternoon." Merry opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the door suddenly bursting open and a rumpled Boromir running in his shirt half falling off. Pippin jumped at the loud bang and smacked his head on the shelf above him hard. He crawled out of the cupboard grumbling under his breath and rubbing the forming bump on the back of his skull.  
  
"Boromir!?" Galfin called from out in the hall looking for the bright haired man. "Boromir, Lover boy where be you?!" The boy called again running frantically through the halls laughing.  
  
Boromir leaned up against the door to hold it closed just encase Galfin tried to get in then jumped when he saw Merry and Pippin laughing at him from across the room. "Wha' are you two - doing here?" he asked slightly out of breath, hoping he had said the right words.  
  
"Pippin was hungry. When did you wake up?" Merry asked, walking towards the heavily breathing man. Boromir looked at him without responding his eyebrows creasing in confusion, as recognition at the words failed to glance across his features. Merry stopped walking and looked into his eyes, puzzlement showing upon his own face. "Boromir?" he asked, moving to place a hand on the man's arm.  
  
The son of Gondor again didn't reply, not knowing what it was he was supposed to reply to. He could see Merry's mouth moving but he couldn't hear any sound and couldn't read from his lips what he was saying. "Boromir what is wrong?" Pippin asked, moving up to his other side and placed his hand on Boromir's other arm.  
  
The bright haired man jumped as the dark haired hobbit touched him, not having noticed he was there. "Boromir?" Pippin asked again, worried at the man's surprise.  
  
Boromir released a deep shuddered breath, his eyes glazing over and slid down the door as the full impact of his new impairment hit him. Oh stars! He couldn't understand them! How could he talk to them, protect them, fight for them if he couldn't hear anything?! He quickly covered his face with his hands as he fought to understand what was going on, unaware of the two hobbits practically yelling in his ears.  
  
"I cannot hear..." he whispered to himself in disbelief, shaking his head slightly. At that however, Pippin and Merry went stock still, their innocent eyes wide in horror their attempts to talk to him stopped. How can this be...  
  
*********  
  
Aragorn shifted silently in his bed, his eyes still hungrily devouring the sight in front of him as they had been for the last ten minutes. The Ranger had awoken to the sound of Boromir leaving the room and had turned to see the most beautiful thing next to him and since then had been incapable of tearing his gaze away.  
  
The window above Legolas' bed was open allowing a soft breeze to blow in and gently rustle his long pale mane in an almost poetic dance of golden and silver threads that had Aragorn mesmerized. The moonlight was also streaming in glazing gently over the tall glowing form, casting an ethereal light about the elf's heavenly body making him seem an angel sent from heaven just to greet the ranger in his wakeful hours.  
  
As enthralled as Aragorn was with Legolas and the gorgeous sight he presented, he was also somewhat disturbed by the way the elf was sleeping for he had his eyes closed and was in full dress, quiver and all. How had that happened? Elves never sleep with their eyes closed unless something was seriously wrong.  
  
Without making a sound the ranger quickly threw back his blanket and climbed out of bed, moving over to sit on the edge of the princeling's instead.  
  
A gentle, weather worn hand reached up and brushed the loose locks of pure heaven form the pale face grazing accidentally across the woven band upon his forehead which sent a shiver up Aragorn's arm. His eyebrows then knitted up as he gazed carefully at the soft silver crown, encircling the small symbol in the middle repeatedly. It was the elvish letter for `J'. What could that stand for? What had happened?  
  
Confused, Aragorn sat back as memories flashed swiftly through his mind in a hurried jumble.  
  
( ~~~ The mirror began to spin, emitting a fierce glow and an ungodly shrieking sound that all had to duck their eyes and cover their ears in pain. An incredible wind began to kick pulling the group closer towards the gazebo against their will. "What is this?!" Aragorn called, grabbing a hold of Frodo and Sam, trying to hold them back.  
  
"Never mind it! Just RUN!!!" Boromir called, also grabbing onto two of the Hobbits pushing them back. Gimli nodded and grabbed a hold of Legolas' arm and turned to pull him away- but instead came to a jolting halt as the elf's form refused to budge. Confused the dwarf turned and looked up at the blonds face and instantly gasped, tightening his grip on his arm.  
  
Legolas' eyes were wide open and glossy almost as if he were asleep yet he was standing and his free arm was up, his trembling hand reaching towards the judge. "Master elf?!" Gimli called, tugging fiercely on the princes arm trying to shake him to his senses. "Aragorn! Legolas, HE'S!-" His cry was cut off as a sharp beam of light shot forth from the violently rotating mirror and engulfed the blond prince and pulled him flying forward against the dwarf's will.  
  
The elf's body came to a mean halt a mere few feet away from the gazebo, levitating about a foot form the ground, head snapped back. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened if even possible, his nimble arms thrown out to the side. Aragorn and Boromir drew to an immediate halt at Gimli's cry and turned with wide eyes to look upon their bewitched friends glowing form.  
  
"Oh Stars!" Aragorn cried in reply, both men shooting forward towards the trapped elf. Two more beams of white hot light shot out with immense fierceness as the men passed the startled Dwarf and connected with their bodies, pulling them forward in a similar fashion forming a triangle around the gazebo.  
  
There were now three imprisoned glowing forms, each snapped back chests arched up as the intensity of the ferocious light brightened. "Strider!" "Boromir!" "Legolas!!"   
  
Something burning snap around Aragorn's neck and then there was one last flash of light. Then~~~ )  
  
With a jolt the Ranger came back to the present, blinking wide eyes and breathing hard as a stray hand found its way to his own neck. Another tingling shiver ran down his arm as he felt a similar band upon his throat and the burnt edges of his tattered clothing. What exactly happened to them out there? What did that mirror do?  
  
Aragorn was so lost in thought that he missed the slight movement beneath him as the wood-elf stirred to life. A small sound escaped Legolas' pale petal soft lips as his hand moved up to his aching head, feeling his long moonlight hair unbound and free about his face. The rangers eyes snapped back down to the Elf's face, looking him over quickly as he awoke and placed a hand upon his tender cheek without thinking.  
  
Legolas felt a body move atop him and he could hear the heavy breathing of the individual but he could not for the life of him open his eyes to see WHO exactly it was. The princes body started impulsively as he felt the hand upon his cheek, but the touch was warm and non-threatening so he did not pull away. "Who.. who's there?" Legolas whispered faintly, soft enough that he himself almost did not hear it as he again tried to pry his unresponsive eyes open.  
  
Aragorn stiffened at the question. He cannot tell who I am? He thought leaning forward to look closely at Legolas' face as he opened his mouth to reply - And promptly froze shocked as no sound came forth. His hand flew to his mouth as he again tried to say his name and he did indeed feel his lips moving and breath coming from his mouth but there was just no sound. He couldn't talk!! How did this happen?!? WAIT! The-  
  
"Who is there? W-why do you not answer?" Legolas whispered again, trying for the third time to open his too heavy eyes.  
  
Aragorn looked almost sadly upon the elf's white face and took up his hand curling his rough fingers gently around the perfect skin. "Why can't I open my eyes?" the prince asked, his free hand again moving towards his head and the crowning band upon it. Aragorn's own eyes shot wide as realization hit him.  
  
He couldn't speak and Legolas-  
  
`But... they are open...'  
  
**************************************  
  
TBC!  
  
Hehe, nice place to leave it huh? ^_^ I hope you all liked that chapter because I DIDN'T!!! *seethes with anger ripping at hair* I'm in a slump!!! SERIOUS WRITTERS BLOCK!! I can't think of what to write. This stupid chapter took nearly four hours to write!!!!! And I hate the dumb THING!!!!!!!! ARGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I don't think I'm gonna keep this one. Should I? You all seemed to like the other one how `bout this one? No? Okay I'll delete it soon..  
  
`N e way, I should have a new chapter up soon so yeah. Please all you lovely people out there *falls onto knee's kissing your shoes* Please if you liked it hey even if you didn't like it review!! PLEASE!!!  
  
Well as always Sankyou for reading! 


	6. Of Heartbreak and Understanding Between ...

Authors note : This one took so LONG to write I hope its good! AAAARGGGGG!!!!! Serious writers block, I couldn't think up anything for this chapter except for a scene with Legolas bathing WOOOO! *Drools* Which, sadly, isn't in this one. *sighs* But it should be in the next one "Of Bad Timing and Underhanded Orc Attacks."(title may be subject to change) and you get to see him running around in a towel too!! Wahoo!  
  
Ok Again sorry this chapter took so long to write I'm still having serious writers block! Please HELP!! And THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH to everyone who reviewed, I'm still working on all those darned emails! Please be patient!  
  
Wow, that was short.  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter : 6 "Of Heartbreak and Understanding Between Friends."  
  
Legolas shifted again upon his feather soft bed moving into a half seated position, the closeness of the body hovering next to him stifling his movements. Again, his face looked towards the person, but his non-blinking, unresponsive eyes stared chillingly at nothing, sending a silent shiver jetting down Aragorn's spine. Seeing the elf's eyes like that, it was worse then watching him sleep. Far worse. Over the years, the Ranger had grown accustomed to the elvish sleeping habits and their deceptively alert eyes while they slumbered, but now those lovely chocolate orbs were just... dead.  
  
He suppressed another shudder and turned his attention back to the elf's confusion and slightly flustered distress. "Who are you? Am I back at the Inn?" Legolas asked again, pushing gently away from Aragorn to lean against the headboard of the long bed, weary of the strangely silent person who seemed to just simply refuse his request of informing the elf of his identity. That made him nervous.  
  
Carefully, Legolas reached again to his head and paused surprised at coming in contact with the odd crown upon his brow. `What is this?' he thought, running his nimble fingers over the soft silver band a sharp shiver rolling through his form upon the contact. He then noted that his long hair was unbound and reluctantly let it fall, not used to leaving his hair free.  
  
Aragorn slowly reached forward watching as Legolas tensed when he heard him move, and took up the elf's fair face in one hand. `Tis all right lirimaer(1). I shan't hurt you..' The Ranger mouthed, his words again taking no sound. The elf stiffened more at the touch, yet it felt oddly familiar to him and so warm... his eyebrow quirked up in confusion.  
  
Carefully, Strider took hold of Legolas' still raised hand and brought it down on his own weary face, letting his gentle shivering touch wisp like air across his weathered yet beautifully handsome features. The prince seemed innocently fascinated and reached forward with his right hand bringing it up to meet his more busy one, running nimble fingers over Aragorn's nose, and gentle cheeks, through his unruly hair and over his scruffy and enthralling beard, then over his lips; lingering there a tad bit longer then he had meant.  
  
Aragorn caught his breath as he stared hard at the Angel Elf before him a strange weight stirring in his stomach, feeling a strong heat rising upon his cheeks and throughout his body. A particular fire building and burning fierce between his legs.  
  
He blushed hard as he recognized just what the lovely elf's ministrations were doing to him and again for what seemed like the hundredth time cursed this bewitched town and his own traitorous body. `Stars he shouldn't be feeling such things! ESPECIALLY right now!'  
  
Recognition finally dawned on the prince and flitted across his face and he smiled softly at his friend, letting his hands rest upon the rangers cheeks. "Aragorn." He whispered, his smile widening momentarily as he felt the Ranger nod then confusion again settled upon his softly glowing features. "Why did you not answer?" Legolas asked, removing his hands from Aragorn's face only to have the man recapture one of them again.  
  
Aragorn pushed down his bodies reaction and his passionate thoughts and gently placed the innocent elf's hand again lightly upon his lips. "I could not answer. I cannot speak." The ranger mouthed hoping Legolas could understand. The elf's brow again furrowed in confusion as he pushed his fingers harder to the man's lips urging him to `speak' again. "I cannot speak" Aragorn complied, mouthing the words once more.  
  
Legolas gasped faintly and his dead eyes widened, worry crossing his face. "Are you alright? What has happened?" He asked quickly, his hand immediately falling to the man's throat feeling for a wound or puncture that could hinder his speech, but instead found the choker band.  
  
Puzzled, he gently swept his fingers over the necklace following the curves around the strong neck, shuddering as the rangers hair tickled his sensitive hands.  
  
"What are these bands? What are they for?" the wood-elf asked, retuning his free hand to the band upon his own brow. Aragorn shook his head unable to answer, just as confused as his companion. "I... I cannot open my eyes. Are these `things' preventing me?" Legolas questioned, turning back to Aragorn as he felt the man stiffen. Aragorn sighed sadly and reached for the elf's silky hands again.  
  
"Aragorn? What is it?" he asked, tensing as Aragorn moved one of his own hands towards his own face, and the other back to the Rangers full lips and pressed hard. "They are open, Legolas." He mouthed, placing the elf's softly shaking fingers to his open, useless eyes. A thick shudder ran down the tall willowy body at the contact and realization slammed hard into the prince. He backed away from his friend silently, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
`This cannot be happening! What is an elf without their eyesight?!' His breath hitched sharply, as he shuddered again his fingertips roaming disbelievingly over his eyes until they were sore and dry from the continuous contact. `I cannot fight like this. Oh lord, I cannot protect the fellowship!!! What am I to do?... Am.. am I useless now?... I am no longer a part of the fellowship, if.. if I cannot fight...'  
  
Legolas felt a sound of fear welling up in his throat and he fought it down viciously, crushing it before it could brake for air angered at his weakness. He would not be so weak as to cry! He would NOT shame himself further by it!  
  
Aragorn felt strongly for his elvish friend, his pain and loss striking a cord deep within his heart for he knew what eyesight meant to the elvish race, he knew that they cherished it almost more so than themselves. For what good was it to be surrounded by beauty and nature if you could not see it and drink in everything it had to offer?  
  
The Ranger knew exactly what his friend was thinking and would not allow this beautiful being to fall behind such vile thoughts. Gently he placed Legolas' satin fingertips to his mouth again, his hot breath moistening the tender flesh. Legolas shuddered impulsively, his eyes going wide at the strange thoughts of him and his two closet friends that sprung into his mind again.  
  
"I know what you are thinking, dear friend, and do not! Please, for my sake if nothing else, you must always remember you are as much a part of the Fellowship as anyone, no matter what... Eyesight or not!... We would not loose you to this... `I' would not loose you..." Aragorn insisted roughly and at the same time with such tenderness, his tongue flicking out at every other word unconsciously moistening the flushed digit's further.  
  
Silently, the Ranger moved forward and wrapped the strong elf in a tentative, warm embrace without his consent, holding tighter as he felt the blond go rigged at the unexpected contact and sweet if somewhat unsettling words. `Oh how heavenly it felt to have his elf in his arms! He was so soft, so supple... Truly an angel.'  
  
Legolas' breath hitched once then a tender smile broke his face as he buried it in the man's shoulder.  
  
Aragorn held tighter, placing his hand behind the blonds head and tangled his fingers carefully in the long flowing locks of satin thread, breathing in the gentle scent wafting off him like a flora's odder. The elf slowly began to relax against the man and even returned the embrace. Aragorn's heart swelled with joy and at the same time shame. `I'm never going to escape it am I?'  
  
"Aragorn?.. I... Hantale, Heruamin(2)." Legolas whispered in soft elvish, comforted by the caring touch of his kind-hearted friend.  
  
The Ranger smiled leaning his lips against the Elf's cheek so he could understand his silent words. "Vyslem(3), Legolas." He replied leaving his lips upon the heavenly flesh a but longer then he should have then pulled away swiftly as he felt `something' stirring between his legs again. He signed then, brushing Legolas' moonlight hair behind a delicately tapered ear and fought the urge to lean forward and kiss the ethereal prince.  
  
***********  
  
Galfin sighed to himself as he walked quietly down the candle lit hall, put out that he could not find his dear Boromir after he had hid and resigned to retreating back to his room alone. Gently, he brought a tanned hand up and rubbed at his aching temple, the pounding in his head still having not receded even after two days.  
  
He had not expected the intrusion upon his mind and harsh take over of it to hurt quite so much. The boy had been reassured that nothing would be damaged permanently but he was beginning to doubt that. His blurry vision had long since cleared, and the constant ringing deep in his ears had dulled to an annoying buzz but his head still pounded as fiercely as it had when the Judge had rudely forced his way into his mind and bent him to his will.  
  
The boys hand fell back to his side as he continued walking, glancing up ahead at the door to his tall companies' bedchamber.  
  
Something in Galfin's heart stirred as he thought of those three strange ones, something he did not want to place...  
  
He worried so terribly much for them when they would not wake to his and the young hobbits ministrations and it sent chills down his spine when ever he touched one of them and their icy skin. The boys poor heart had begun beating so fast with hope it felt like it was going to rip from his chest and fly to `Lorien when he saw Boromir up and about!  
  
However, his hopes were dashed and trampled upon when Boromir failed to hear him and then fled from him when he say the boy down the hall. He sighed again.  
  
So, Boromir had lost his hearing to the trials... I wonder which one lost their sight? Perhaps gentle Aragorn? He would not be so great a swordsmen if he could not see. And what of the proud elf, his bow would certainly falter if his eyes remained sealed to the outside world.  
  
Galfin's heart had seized with great pain when the three were taken by Fallon de'tin. He had know when the fellowship arrived that three of them were the chosen triangle, for there could be no other way they would have come upon his city if they were not, but he had hoped beyond wish that his three cherished ones were not of the chosen.  
  
But that cursed mirror did indeed despise his son. Why else would he cause him such pain? Or, was his lover just jealous? He did not have the right to be either way! Did not the Judge CHOOSE and SEND him?! Besides... A faint smile graced the boys full lips as he wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
Perhaps the main reason he had fallen for those three was there unique qualities and resemblance to his father, his brother... his love.  
  
~ Boromir, strong, exquisite Boromir. He had his personality, his strength and undying will to protect as well as his hands and smile  
  
~ Aragorn, loyal, beautiful Aragorn. He had his body or rather the gentle build and touch as well as his full lips and steel gray eyes.  
  
~ And Legolas, tender, ethereal Legolas. He had his gentleness and his heart, as well as his sunset hair and milky moonlight skin.  
  
The were just like `him' and yet completely different and Galfin...hmph, he loved them all!  
  
His instructor had not warned him about this particular side effect however. Galfin had fallen deeply for those three and it frightened him, so much so that he tried to hide it by his constant and annoying flirting. He knew it unnerved them, which was the point. He had to, to make sure they did not feel anything for him or his home when they left the city... he would never again see them after that, after all.  
  
The boy heaved a great breath and dropped his head, shuffling his feet upon the stone ground as he stopped in front of the three men's tall door. `No. He certainly wasn't going to get out of this one without a broken heart.'  
  
*************  
  
Merry and Pippin carefully led Boromir back to his room, the tall man moving numb and somewhat detached from the world as they made their way slowly down the corridor from the kitchen. He could not hear the things around him or the constant chatter of the sweet hobbits, so why should he remain and fain listening when he could draw into himself and think long and hard about how to fix this?  
  
The two hobbits conversed silently below him, each holding tight to one of his arms, worried terribly for their friend whom they had grown to respect and love as a companion. Boromir was so strong. He refused any outward weakness even as the full effects of his new disability set in. The two young ones as well as the other two hobbits looked up to him as they did Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
They were all so strong and proud, the small half-lings wanted greatly to become courageous and brave men like them.  
  
The three soon reached the mans' room only to find Galfin standing frozen in front of the door, his hand raised and ready to knock but still, as he stared at the dull redwood. Pippin walked up to the tall boy but Galfin did not move, having withdrawn again into his own thoughts. The curious hobbit gently reached over and tugged on their new friends sleeve, suddenly jumping back quickly as Galfin jumped surprised.  
  
The tanned boy turned to the three companions and laughed nervously, a hot blush painting across his cherub face. "Forgive I, you came silently, did not I hear you!" he replied, a somewhat forced grin breaking across his face as he looked from the startled but half-heartedly smiling hobbits to the still numb steward of Gondor behind them. "Boromir! So, found him you did. Where was he hiding?' Galfin asked, ruffling Pippin's hair as he moved to take his normal place on Boromir's arm, his smile faltering somewhat as the man seemed not to notice him.  
  
"He ran into us in the kitchens." Merry replied, looking from the two men to the still closed door. "Are the others awake then, as well?" "Othe-Oh Legolas and Aragorn! Ah-" Galfin blushed harder. "Actually, yet have I to actually open the door." He responded, pulling Boromir unresisting towards the room and entering the large quarters unannounced.  
  
Aragorn looked up as the door to his chambers slid open and tried hard to smile at his friends as they entered silently into the still tension-clouded room. Again, Galfin's smile faltered as he this time looked upon the Ranger, seeing clearly the worry and strain inside the man. The two Hobbits entered the room quickly after their companions and looked around the dimly lit place for the tall elf but did not succeed in finding him, and returned their large eyes to Aragorn.  
  
The Ranger recognized their silent question and fiddled with the lightly browning sheet's of paper in his lap and scrawled swiftly upon them with his feather pen, dipping it back in the ink well only once. He then held up a sheet for the group to see. `Legolas is bathing, he was weary and needed to relax... What of you, are you well?' It read in a neat yet somewhat hurried handwriting, the ink heavy in a few places.  
  
Boromir finally seemed to come back to the world as he read the note and moved forward to sit upon his bed next to Aragorn. "Wha' is wrong? Why do you nod speak?" The son of Gondor asked, his words already starting to become slurred due to his inability to hear them and make sure they were correct. The Ranger looked at Boromir silently for a moment studying him carefully and noted the burned jerkin and woven belt around his waist. So, it got him too then.  
  
Shaking his head he looked back to his paper and quickly wrote a response. "I cannot speak." He hesitated then continued. "And Legolas- he cannot see." The Ranger held up the note and waited for their reactions. Boromir laughed bitterly at that and threw himself back on his bed, covering his face with his arm. "The circle is then complede for I cannod hear." The bright haired man stated curtly, his words muffled by his arm.  
  
The two hobbits looked on shocked, their mouths hanging agape and their innocent eyes wide. Galfin's small heart went out to the men as he moved forward to carefully sit next to Boromir upon the man's mattress, hoping he would not pull away. The man instead, however, shifted moving so he laid correctly head-to-foot upon the soft bed and curled on his side, watching Aragorn silently.  
  
Galfin moved quietly closer to the bright haired man and gently brushed the errand bangs from Boromir's eyes, true regret and sorrow shining in his own.  
  
At this, the man started starring up at the boy in surprise. "I am so sorry... for all of this. I did not mean-" The boys voice hitched in his throat and a stray tear slithered its way down his cheek before he could turn away. Boromir and Aragorn were way beyond surprised at this strange turn of events, unnerved and saddened by the boy, not even taking notice at how his speech suddenly smoothed out.  
  
On a whim, Boromir leaned up and hugged the usually giddy child, watching as Pippin and Merry moved over also to sooth the now crying boy.  
  
Strange, he felt so warm and happy in the arm's of these mortals. Of course, he loved Boromir, and Aragorn and Legolas too but, their touch made him tingle all over inside and he wasn't quite sure why. `I never felt this way before when `he' held me... am I missing something?'  
  
***********************  
  
TBC... UGH!  
  
AGAIN, I HATE this chapter!!! *seethes angrily, tearing up the paper it was written on, throwing it about the room*  
  
I think its kinda sweet how Aragorn tries to comfort Legolas and this chapter makes ME feel sorry for Galfin, even though I wrote it! Ugh I'm pathetic. Ok well, this chapter took WAY too long for me to get written, hopefully since I kinda know what I want to do on the next it'll come out quicker. Ugh anyway, please r/r and tell me whatcha think or how much you hate it. Any and all comments and suggestions are welcome!  
  
Elvish translation: (these are real one's people. Not Galfin's wacky speech.)  
  
1. Lirimaer = Lovely one  
2. Hantale, Heruamin = Thank you, my lord  
3. Vyslem = your welcome.  
  
I think that's it. OK, come back soon. 


	7. Of Bad Timing and Unfortunate Orc Attack...

Authors notes : OK, I'm gonna try to keep this short… I AM SSSSOOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOO sorry this took so LONG to post!! Again Writers block. PLEASE HELP ME! Any idea's and/or comments are welcome!! ^_^ And Thank you all who have reviewed! I worship you *kisses you shoes* That always makes me want to write faster, reviews I mean not kissing shoes, the mud taste tends to linger. :P Well, thank you all again, I hope you like this chapter and review too.  
  
OH AND PLEASE, ANNONYMOUS AND SIGNED REVIEWERS LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS SO I CAN THANKYOU PERSONALLY!!  
  
Thanks again, hope you like!  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 7 : "Of Bad Timing and Unfortunate Orc Attacks."  
  
  
  
Unbuckling his quiver belt and straps, the Elf prince leaned the leather sheath and forest colored fletched arrows upon the back of the door along with his ivory handled long-knives.  
  
Silently, Legolas fumbled with the ties on his tunic and undershirt with deft yet blind fingers, unbinding the cloth about his form and let it slip slowly from his lanky body. Carefully he felt behind him for a stool and quietly sat to remove his boots and set them aside. Then lastly, the Elf pulled his lean legs free of his rather tight leggings and dropped them upon the stool, feeling carefully with his hands for the tub full of inviting recently boiled water.  
  
Faintly, he picked up the hot flow of steam billowing like natures breath against his slightly flushed cheeks and followed the stream of white towards were the tub was supposed to be.  
  
Slim but well muscled thighs connected with the thick marble of the bath in a surprising jolt sending a few stray bottles of soap and suds clattering into the tub. Quickly, with a sigh of frustration and weariness, the elf climbed into the hot water and sank down until it rose to his chin, practically melting into the comforting clean feel it gave him.  
  
Mmm, it felt so good! So wonderful to just to sink down into the false stone hot spring and relax… forgetting all his troubles, all his pains and new.. p-problems… mm, it was nice to just simply forget.  
  
"..Hmm, nice indeed…" Legolas whispered, letting his head fall back against the rim of the tub running his hands gently through the water and over his chiseled body wiping away tension and dirt he could not see. As he lathered a clean white cloth with sweet smelling soap and picked the stray bottles out of the water that had fallen in, a thought occurred to him.  
  
He had been doing that a lot lately, they ALL had actually. Just simply forgetting… Why was that?  
  
Ever since they entered this white city, they had been completely lost to their thoughts. Instead concentrating on the present and their newfound, if somewhat peculiar, joy… not the grief and troubles they should have been thinking of…. Odd…  
  
What power does this city and that boy Galfin hold, that would cause us to so completely forget our journey and quest and.. Gandalf... our pain.  
  
Are we truly safe here now… after all that's happened? Were we ever? Moreover, what of the judge and these new inflictions, and what purpose do they hold to us?… Or him? What of these strange bands, are they some sort of marker for him, to prove his judgment upon us? On the other hand, perhaps they are what cause our ailments. Perhaps that child knows more than he told us about this judge. Maybe he really does know what…  
  
'Hmm…" Legolas whispered, shaking his head as he tried to clear it yet again. "So much for forgetting."  
  
With that, he picked up the small cloth again and started to quietly cleanse his pale form, internally sorting through this new mess the group had gotten themselves into while also trying to find a solution.  
  
He was definitely going to have to talk to the boy. Definitely.  
  
************  
  
'Do you know anything else about all of this Master Galfin?' Aragorn quickly scribbled out on his aging papers then held the note up to the boy, waiting calmly for him to read it. Galfin blinked blankly for a moment, then sighed scrubbing at his still wet eyes. "I do…" He whispered almost too soft for any of them to hear him. Almost.  
  
"Not much, no, not much. But some." He whispered again, looking down quietly, watching the intricately swirling patterns in the grain on the wood paneled floor with new interest.  
  
Boromir studied the boy sitting next to him on the bed in complete confusion then looked across to Aragorn questioningly, his brows knitted. The Ranger in return studied him, a light suddenly flaring in his eyes and he motioned the flame haired one over next to him, picking up his feathered pen again. Boromir nodded numbly and shifted from his own bed over to Aragorn's, settling in close next to the man and looked down to his paper.  
  
The Ranger shivered at the heat he could suddenly feel form Boromir's warm breath playing across his bare neck and cheek and from the others incredibly near body; trying hard to banish stray thoughts he had not moments ago pushed away of another certain someone.  
  
Quickly, he bit the inside of his bottom lip and scrawled out what the boy had said for his deaf friend, trying hard to keep up with the moving conversation.  
  
"What is it you know then, sir?" Merry asked, looking up at the boy next to him, turning quietly as Pippin re-entered the large bedchamber with Sam, Frodo and Gimli in tow. Galfin nodded to himself as he strengthened his resolve and opened his mouth to start to speak. "Waid, shou'd we nod get Legolas? Id concerns him as well." Boromir cut in, glancing back towards the washroom. Aragorn shook his head and motioned the rest of the fellowship to take a seat. They complied but silently.  
  
'Nay. Let him rest for now. I am sure he is thinking over the same things we are anyway. He will probably find a solution quicker with that keen elvish mind of his before we ever could.' He wrote swiftly, glancing over the slightly shocked expression smeared across Frodo and Sam's little cherub faces.  
  
The two hobbits as well as Gimli had been informed by Pippin of the rest of the fellowships wakefulness as well as their new impairments, but the full force of it had not yet hit them until they saw Aragorn scrawling away with vaguely clouded steel eyes and Boromir watching mutely as if he would be lost without him.  
  
It was unsettling and somewhat frightening really. To see them like that… Nevertheless, as long they were all alive, everything would be all right. It just had to be… Right?  
  
Galfin, with much coaxing, soon told the company what he knew of 'The Judge' or at least some of it, not giving away his most precious knowledge.  
  
Informing them of the bands' purpose to mark the Triangle and prove the mirror having passed 'judgment' upon them. In addition, that the crowning bands would brake and be removable once each of their trials was complete. He told them of the poem prophecy as well, that spoke of the Fellowships happening upon the White Valley…  
  
'What once was nine, now is eight...With Wearied feet and twisted fate...' …how ironic….  
  
Aragorn quickly wrote out the important parts of the conversation for Boromir to read, every so often interrupting the boy with a comment or question of his own.  
  
The group for the most part sat quietly and swallowed the sour information as best as they could, still somewhat confused as to the purpose of the judgment and as to what exactly the 'trials' were to be. Yet, not even Galfin really knew what those were.  
  
So, the company sat in silent conversation for the next moon shift, discussing plans and idea's, eyes heavy and weary worn.  
  
***************  
  
(Go to the bottom for translations it doesn't make sense without them.)  
  
"Master Galfin! Master GALFIN!"  
  
The inn was screaming with panicked workers, woken rudely from slumber by disturbing sounds and screams from outside, being shaken almost literally from their cloud-soft beds. "Mata' no jigoku nai nue!!! Nai NUE!!!!(1)" They yelled in fright, searching high and low for their beloved master who they had to, above all else, protect, love, and serve… by 'his' divine order and their own hearts.  
  
In a terrified scramble one of Galfin's closest friends and employee's, Cirabethe, ran down the halls of his lords bedchambers and threw open all the doors he passed, searching each and yelling for their occupants to flee. By chance, he came across his lord and brother in the three lovely members of the fellowship's room, bursting in out of breath and screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"NAI NUE!!!"(2)  
  
Cirabethe fell to his knee's his eyes wild and fired open to their limits as Galfin and the fellowship stood almost in unison and ran quickly to him, hearing, for the most part, the cries of the cities people for the first time. "Cirabethe! Forto'lin, jin'tana i tara kou?"(3) Galfin asked quickly, brushing his shaking companions long black hair away form his face and behind his pale oval ear.  
  
Cirabethe practically leaped forward latching onto his masters arms starring him in the eyes worriedly. "Mata' no jigoku nai nue! Nai NUE!!!!" He screamed between heaving breaths, his normally soft voice cracking in desperation and fear. "Mai Inari…. Nae, i tica'na ceri'fain! Honto fir, hatho nir!"(4) He replied, lightly grasping his friends shaking hands trying to calm and comfort him.  
  
The company looked confused and worriedly between the two, not understanding a word of the foreign yet strangely beautiful language. "What is going on?" Frodo moved his gaze from the two boys towards Aragorn, watching as the man tried hard to understand Galfin's words. He shook his head. "Tis'in tefuo! i de Yrch! Dey ce nai nue'te Mata' no!(5) You must escape master!" Cirabethe pleaded, collapsing against Galfin and wrapped him in a fierce hug as tearful tremors wracked his oddly pale form.  
  
Yrch… elvish for Orc.. Now there's a word Aragorn understood!  
  
Quickly, he picked up his pen and scribbled out a question forcing it in front of Galfin's face. The boy blinked at the paper practically pressed against his nose and moved his head back a little to read it. He blinked again as he turned to the fellowship holding tighter to his friends frail body, a somewhat haunted look mirrored now in his own eyes.  
  
"My city be under attack say's Cirabethe… However, cannot I see how it be possible. White Valley is protected, should not be it able to be found by enemies." Galfin said, his lips trembling and his knuckles white against the dark material of Cirabethe's tunic. "My p-people.. cannot fight.." he shook his head, whispering it as he locked eyes with Aragorn.  
  
There was a long silence, the two cuddling children trembling along with the walls of the room as the distinct rumble of battle drew near. Then-  
  
'I will fight for you.' The Ranger quickly wrote, his eyes turning towards the hearth of the large fireplace across from them were his sword and daggers lay. "You cannot fight!" Sam commanded, moving forward as he grasped tightly to his own dagger at his hip. Aragorn shook his head and scribbled a few more words. 'I may not be able to speak, but I can still hold a sword. I WILL fight!'  
  
His eyes held strength and commanding will that would not be put down when he next looked back up to the worried gardener, who, reluctantly nodded. "Then we will fight as well. Someone has to watch your back." Frodo replied, standing as well and moving next to Sam.  
  
"I will fighd as well den." Boromir said, shifting his weight nervously as the unsettling silence he alone suffered. The Ranger shook his head sharply. 'Nay, Boromir, your ailment is more severe then mine. It will hinder your ability. I will not sacrifice your life to this town which has already taken too much!' Aragorn wrote, ordering sternly, but the other man would have none of it. "If you can fighd, den so can I!" he replied.  
  
'Boromir!… please.. 'I' do not want to loose you, especially to this place. Please stay here. Protect Galfin and Legolas for me… please…' the Ranger's words pleaded, showing the paper only to Boromir. The genuine worry, pain and- 'something' else shining in his eyes so strong that the other man almost forgot to breath.  
  
"I-I.." Boromir stuttered, finding himself lost in his companions steel gray gaze. I cannot deny him anything, can I? I thought I could but-…  
  
"Aye, Aragorn. I shall stay." He whispered, shifting closer to the two shaking boys. Aragorn nodded pleased and smiled, really, genuinely smiled at the son of Gondor and his heart melted. No, I couldn't deny him anything. Anything at all…  
  
'Protect them well. And watch Legolas please, he will try hard to fight.' The ranger scribbled swiftly before passing both the paper and pen to the other man and stood retrieving his weapons. "Be careful, friends. Wish not I to loose you either." 'Any sooner than I already am…' Galfin added in his mind.  
  
Aragorn nodded, as did the hobbits as the group stood, respective weapons drawn, and fled, searching for the battle with racing hearts.  
  
**********  
  
Legolas was outside, wrapped in nothing more than a short towel that reached mid thigh, with his quiver strapped loosely upon his back and his bow and long-knife in hand before the rest of the fellowship even knew of the trouble. He could not see, true, but his other senses had finally started to adjust and sharpen, allowing him to pick his way through the building without injury. Thank the stars there was a door adjoining the washroom he had been bathing in that led into the inn instead of just back into his room.  
  
Aragorn most certainly would not have let the blond Prince fight if he could stop him.  
  
With caution, Legolas had found a perch just outside the entrance to Galfin's Inn about five feet off the ground and climbed up then took to shooting anything that came in range and smelled fowl. So far, it had served the elf well, felling probably a good eight or so, he was assuming, Orc's by their stench.  
  
His right ear twitched and perked up as he caught an odd commotion coming from the door of the Inn and he turned bow nocked and raised for firing, waiting for the familiar sent to reach his nose. Instead, it was a familiar voice. Uh-oh.  
  
"Legolas! Get inside you blasted elf! You cannot fight in your condition!" "Condition? You act as if I were dying Master dwarf. I am quite fine I assure you." Legolas replied, turning swiftly and catching another Orc somewhat accidentally in the stomach as it lunged for his perch. "You stubborn thing! Get inside!!"  
  
Two more of the twisted beings rushed him snarling and screaming in their fowl language, one dying about a foot from the blonde's pedestal with an ax protruding from its now cleaved head. However, the other managed to get close enough to scramble up part of the perch and grab a hold of the princes towel, tearing it away with him as another arrow buried its way into its neck.  
  
The Elf dropped his long knife with a sharp gasp as the pull on his protective covering yanked him forward and nearly caused him to topple head first from his perch. Legolas barely caught himself on the edge of the short pillar, landing roughly on his now bare side, groping wildly for his bow and long knife; unaware that the blade had fallen with the Orc.  
  
"Legolas!" someone yelled from far away accompanied by the sound of heavy footsteps charging straight.. At… Him….  
  
In a blind, somewhat frightened, rush the wood-elf grasped his bow and pulled an arrow from his back quicker than even an elvish eye could see and nocked it aiming directly at the center of what ever was running for him. With a desperate shuddering breath he released.  
  
Aragorn slid to a rather ungraceful halt as he realized his mistake and watched with wide eyes and a silent yell upon his lips as the arrow released and flew with terrifying speed at its target.  
  
**************************************  
  
TBC… Dum Dum DUM!!! Leave you hanging? You figure it out? Huh? Hehe ^_^ hope not, that'd spoil all the fun.  
  
Hope you like the cliffhanger! ^_~ Sorry it took so long to write, but isn't the image of Elf boy runnin' around in a towel and then ooooh nekkid worth it? I think so! ^________________^ Well, I hope you all enjoyed it, I'm still having trouble with these. I need idea's PLEASE! Anything is welcome, but Teara I'm not sure if I can get that whole tree's and dwarves thing into this one. I might have to put it into a different story. Oh well. Please R/R!  
  
Oh and Cirabethe is pronounced See-rah-Beth. Ok? ^_^  
  
Translations: (Galfin's speech this time, not elvish)  
  
Mata' no jigoku nai nue!!! Nai NUE! – The city is under attack! Under attack!!!  
  
NAI NUE!!! – Under attack!!! (Doesn't make much sense spoken in the common tongue bare with me here)  
  
Cirabethe! Forto'lin, jin'tana i tara kou? - Cirabethe! My friend, what is the matter?  
  
Mai Inari.. Nae, i tica'na ceri'fain! Honto fir, hatho nir! -- By Inari (the name they call God) Nay, it cannot be! Its not possible!  
  
Tis'in tefuo! i de Yrch! Dey ce nai nue'te Mata' no! – It `tis true! It is the Orc! They are attacking the city!  
  
As Always, Sankyou for reading!! PLEASE R/R! Love you all come back soon! 


	8. Of Battle Wounds and Untimely Troubles

  DISCLAIMER: I do NOT *insert curse word here* Own LotR's or any of its characters. ('cept for Galfin in this so don't steal my kawaii  little boy kay!) However, the idea for this story is solely mine so please don't take that either. Ok Sankyou!  

 Authors notes: Oh Heavens this chapter took SOOOOOOOOOO long to get out. I'm seriously beating myself up over here about it!!! *runs into a wall* I can not BELIEVE how long this stupid thing took!! *runs into another wall* UGH!  *runs into a third wall which just happens to be a window and flies through it* Umph!!!… Er… Grrr! *climbs back into the window and continues typing* Um, please pardon my idiocies….. *****Cough cough***** Well, like I said, major writers block PLEASE ppl I need Idea's!!! All Comments and suggestions are welcome and severely needed! Please post them if you've got 'em. 

Ok nuff of that. Enjoy! ^_~

**********************

Chapter 8: "Of  Battle Wounds and Untimely Troubles."

       The arrow struck home. 

  Biting down through tunic, and cloth and mail, the fierce momentum of the blow causing the body struck to stumble to the ground in surprise and pain.

   Aragorn blinked in stupefied shock, his breath coming quick as he stared wide eyed at the tall now fully nude Elf crumbled atop his pillar perch and despite himself a small crimson flush rose to his cheeks at the sight he was presented. It was his own foolishness that had caused the blond to fire he knew that, but the shock of it was still rough. 

  Frodo gasped at the blunt force behind the arrow, sitting up silently he yanked the long elvish shaft from his clothes prodding the new whole in his coat. His mail shirt flashed in the moonlight, his chest beneath heaving in dwindling fear. 

   Again he silently thank Bilbo for the dressing, that was the SECOND time it had saved his life! 

    "Are you hurt Mr. Frodo?!" Sam asked, falling to his knee's next to his young friend. Frodo shook his head, his shirt falling farther open.

  Sam smiled with a sigh despite himself at the sight of the beautiful mail. "No Sam, I am fine." The darker haired hobbit responded, looking towards Aragorn as he neared, still fighting off all the wayward Orc's he encountered. "What is Legolas doing out here? He should not be fighting." He asked, standing quickly rubbing his sore tail end and picked up sting, holding it at ready. 

  The Ranger shook his head, looking the little hobbit ring bearer over satisfied that he was not injured as he reflexively sliced through another fell being. 'No, The elf shouldn't be fighting. Stubborn creature! Stars, I knew I should have looked in on him before leaving the inn!' Aragorn cursed himself all kinds of a fool, slowly fighting his way towards his blond companion, stabbing Anduril into and through anything and everything he encountered. 

  'I should have know that he would run out here the moment he heard fighting!' 

  "Aragorn!" Strider turned at his name tearing his angered and embarrassed eyes from the heavenly shape of his friends form, searching out his dwarf companion instead. 

   "I'll hold off what I can of these stinking creatures, you look after that fool of an elf and the little ones!" Gimli called, cleaving his ax into the skull of a bluish tinged Orc, a hot yellow liquid oozing about the blade before he pulled it free and pushed the body away. Strider nodded silently turning back as another stray Orc charged him from behind. He raised his mighty blade.

  Legolas moved down from his perch swiftly feeling along the ground for his towel, the cold night breeze blowing harshly upon his exposed flesh. 

  Again he heard footsteps, this time off to the right, the foul stench of an Orc preceding its attacker. Without so much as a thought the blonds hand flew to his back, shocked then suddenly at finding no more arrows in his quiver. 'Blast it, I must have dropped them when I fell!' He thought, his hand again flying over the ground his bow arm releasing the now useless wooden weapon, joining the other in its search.

  The Orc was now nearly atop him as his slim fingers found the hilt of his long-knife, turning quickly, he spun the blade in his hand and jammed it into the offending beings gut as it pounced on him. Blood gurgled in the Orc's throat its yellowish cat eyes wide in surprise as it pitched forward onto the tall, pure being. 

   Legolas could not hold in the gasp as his back slammed into the dirt ground and the knife the offending creature had been grasping stabbed deep into his shoulder.

  "Legolas!" Frodo and Sam yelled as one, rushing as quickly as they could towards their elvish friend, jumping over and running around the dead bodies of the Orc's lying in their paths. "Strider, Legolas is hurt!" Sam yelled over his shoulder at the ranger, having seen the black beings blade glinting in his slack grasp before he collapsed on top of their friend. 

  Aragorn screeched to a halt, throwing his head viciously around, his eyes firing wide at the sight of his lovely Elf trapped beneath the dead Orc its sticky murky blood leaking onto the blonds bare stomach and chest. 'Legolas!' He screamed silently, ramming his blade to the hilt through another Orc before pushing him away and running also towards his friend. 'Oh Valor I should have been watching him! I said I would watch him! I should have been watching him!!!…' 

    Legolas pushed at the body of the fell thing atop him feebly, his arms shaking with the strain it took. 

_ What's wrong?! _

  This should be easy!.. 

  He pushed again and again, his bare arms now all but pinned against his blood slicked chest. The body wouldn't move. 

Come on, come on! M-mo~ove!-… 

  He choked, a small stream of the disgusting dead beings blood trickling into the Elf's open mouth and burning down throat.

I..I can't BREATH!! 

  The blond gasped his heavy breaths now, his chest heaving against the trapping weight of the Orc, his own arms and body becoming heavy and weighted as he continued to push none the less. 

_  By.. by Valor please move! _

  His shoulder with the Orc blade still pinned through it and his bruised abdomen where the handle of his own blade hand slammed screamed in protest to his efforts.

 I- can..t… 

   It was no use, however. He couldn't move it and that worried- _frightened_ him, terribly! 

  Legolas' limbs weakened increasingly fast, with in moments even, no movement outside of his intense quivering could be produced, no matter how hard he fought, or tried, or screamed inside for them to do something, anything!

   The offending form was all of a sudden lifted off of him as Aragorn and the Hobbits pulled the body away, careful of the blade still in his flesh. "Mr. Legolas, are you alright?" Sam asked, his eyes wide at the two shades of blood smearing across the blonds torso. Legolas' mouth quivered, falling further open as he gasped and tried in vain to respond. 'Oh God…' Frodo grasped his cold stiff hand reassuringly, tiny beads of liquid collecting on his long eyelashes as he looked down at his hurt friend in fear and worry.

 "I-I can no-t m-ove.." He stuttered vaguely in reply managing an almost understandable sentence, his hands and body shaking terribly now. Sam gasped, looking up at Aragorn for a solution. 

  Silently, with knitted eyebrows, Aragorn examined the wound. He bit his lip as he swiftly looked his terrified, wounded companion over, his own usually steady hands shaking.

 Lighting. 

 A sudden thought struck him.

  '_The Blade!'_

  His eyes suddenly shot wide, and he ripped the blade free of its pale white fleshy sheath. Legolas bit back a scream as his friend mercilessly pulled the dagger from his body, his bottom lip trembling in pain as he squeezed his dead eyes shut. Strider winced at the force he had used, sorry beyond all the words that failed him, however he knew it was necessary.

 "Strider?" Frodo whispered, looking up confusedly at his friend blinking to clear his tear blurred eyes.

Strider starred for a long moment, then turned to the empty dirt beside him. Using the knife, Aragorn quickly carved a single word into the ground. 

**_  'Poison.'  _**

*************************

"NAE!!!!!"

 Galfin's body suddenly convulsed in Cirabethe's tight, frantic grasp. 

  Gasping venomously for breath, his eyes shot wide and his back arched, lightning pain lacing up his rigid spine. "Master Galfin?!" his dark haired companion asked frightened, looking up to his brothers suddenly pale pain stricken face. 

  "Master Galfin!!!?!?!" He screamed, the smaller brown haired boys body jerking back viciously from his warm grasp, slamming sharply into the floor. Head cracking against stone.

  Red bloomed like a deadly flower from beneath Galfin's golden brown locks, entwining into the thick sandy hued strands, streaking down his cheeks as well. His tiny white fists clenched tightly, his long nail digging thin little half moons in his palms as his back again arched lifting from the cold ground. "NAE!!!" Galfin screamed once more a thin sheen of blood melting over his wide-open eyes.

  Boromir scrambled over to the two boys, falling hard to his knee's next to the convulsing child, uncurling Galfin's clenched fist and squeezed his fingers into it instead. "Whad happened?!" He asked Cirabethe, pushing the paper and pen gracelessly towards the shaking ebony haired boy. "I-I don't know!!" He yelled in response, moving closer towards his poor master. "Whad happened? Pleade write it, I can'd hear." Boromir responded, trying and failing at reading his swift lips.

  Cirabethe shook his head sharply and took up the pen scratching out a short reply. "AH!!!!" Galfin screamed again his body arching unnaturally high, his banshee wail ringing back on the walls. His shaking form slammed back into the ground, stilled suddenly of all motion. 

  Galfin's blood smeared eyes flicked closed then slowly reopened glowing now with a fierce red light.

  "Whad in Middle-Earth?" Boromir whispered, leaning over the grounded boy, starring into his unfocused eyes. 

Galfin's slim mouth fell open and a heavy deep voice, threaded with a hundred more, slowly began to rise from his throat. A voice that was suddenly all too familiar. 

_"What once was nine, now is eight,_

_The time has come to test your fate,_

_One must now prove his worth,_

And reveal his strength to rule the men of Middle-Earth…" 

_"Your trial now begins with the blood of three,_

_And shall only it end with a selfless victory."_

   "Fa-Fallon de'tin!" Cirabethe gasped falling to his knee's, bowing low, praying in a steady string of his melodic language, his voice shaking in awe and fear.  Boromir blinked looking quickly between the bleeding child and the praying one, confused and curious. "Whad? Whad did he say?!" He asked, reaching over to the dark haired boy and grasped his arm pulling him up. "Wha'd happened? Whad did he say?" he repeated, starring at the boys blank expression. 

  Galfin gasped, his body arching one final time, a thick trickle of blood slowly oozing out of his ear. His body fell back against the stone floor once again, his chest heaving with his frantic breaths. Both of the men looked back at the Judges Vessel then back at one another, the unanswered question still lingering in the air. 

 "He said-" "Wride id please." Boromir stressed, pushing the paper again back to the ebony one, squeezing Galfin's hand gently as the boy continued to breath heavily and regain his senses. Cirabethe nodded and quickly scratched out what Galfin, or rather the Judge had said; Boromir's eyebrows knotted. 

  "Whad does id mean?" He asked. 

  "One trial of you three has begun." Galfin whispered, squeezing the Son of Gondor's hand gently as he tried to sit. The two men simultaneously shot forward and helped him to move. "Trials?" Boromir asked, ripping a length of cloth from his tunic and pressed it to the back of Galfin's head.

  Galfin nodded, swallowing hard and wiped at the blood in his eyes. "Told you I did, before you were branded," Galfin paused running his fingers gently over the woven band around Boromir's waist causing the man to shiver and pull back. "Told you I did of three trials, face one each you three must." The brown haired boy looked to Cirabethe who silently wrote out what his Master spoke.

  "Believe I," he said with another shuddering breath. "That this, the first.. it be Aragorn's."

**************************

 TBC

  That's all for now I know its short I'm SORRY!!! I've got SERIOUS writers bock still and I'm just playin' this by ear. Hopefully I can get another chapter out before I leave again! UGH!! And I know this chapter sucked! Grrr… The Frodo thing was stupid I know originally I was gonna have Aragorn get hit with the Arrow but that was too bloomin' obvious and besides I needed him well for the next chapter. N E WAY! I hope you enjoyed it otherwise. I might just take this chapter down and rewrite it all over again I don't know what do you think. 

  Please review and tell me what to do, I'm STUCK!

  Sankyou for readin' NE how. (will post more soon hopefully)


	9. Of Silent Revelations and Unnatural Reme...

  DISCLAIMER: I do NOT *insert curse word here* Own LotR's or any of its characters. However, the idea for this story is solely mine so please don't take that either. Ok Sankyou!  

 Authors Notes: Ok. This chapter took WAY too long to post AGAIN!! Ugh, and I'm SO sorry. I'm a still at a loss as to where to go from here, but you reviewers have been so nice to me that I felt the Need to keep writing. *Hint hint, nudge nudge.* Maybe if I get more reviews it might inspire me to write more, faster? Lol J/k if you aren't inspired to review that's fine with me. However, if you are all comments are welcome. Thanks again all of you who have stuck with me through this thing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

PS. This chapter is pretty much Legolas centered. Darn. Lol ^_^ Hope your not too disappointed. Hehe. 

*****************************

    Chapter 9 : "Of Silent Revelations and Unnatural Remedies."

He heard a faint voice…   "Legolas?" 

And another… who is it? Who's there?

  "Legolas!" 

Everything was getting softer and softer, as if moving away at an incredible rate, fleeing over a great stretch of land in but a mere instant.

 "Nay Legolas! Do not fade!" 

            His mind was so foggy; a heavy black mist settling across his thoughts as he fought to understand the frantic cries.

 "Legolas please!" 

            Those voices.. it.. they… were so familiar, so warm... who-

"You blasted Elf! You must NOT sleep!" 

            That persistent voice.. voices?… voice?.. I-I do not know anymore.. it or they commanded this time.. But-

  "LEGOLAS!" 

            But the call of the shadow was so strong… to strong. He couldn't resist anymore.

            'I… will rest a moment… Just… a moment-'

            **………….**

    "Strider?!" Pippin exclaimed, looking up from Legolas' dimly glowing ivory face as the elf's dead eyes finally slipped shut. The little hobbits hands clenched over the cloth he and Merry were fiercely clutching atop the blond ones chest; all but grinding it into the already angrily inflamed wound trying to smother the rapid blood flow.

   "Legolas! Legolas, you stupid Elf! Blast it open your eyes!" Gimli continued to plead, carefully shaking his friends healthy shoulder. Aragorn shook his head angrily, his eyes misting over in rage and fear and uncertainty. 

_  They had to work quickly. But even if they succeeded in what must be done, Legolas.. he might not- Nay!! Stop thinking like that!! _

    His nimble hand shot out, wrapping tight around Gimli's treasured beard against his outcry of protest, instantly capturing his attention and redirected his eyes to the damp dirt. Quickly Aragorn began to carve out orders with the still bloody dagger, trying to ignore the nauseous feeling rising in the pit of his stomach at the ever-present reminder of his elven companions plight. 

   'We must move him inside! NOW!' Strider paused reassuring his grip on the blood slicked blade hilt. 'Now that he has lapsed into the shadow of unconsciousness, we do not have much time!'

    The dwarfs eyes widened at the message, his hitching breath coming out as cold puffs of white that were swallowed up by the biting wind that suddenly began to kick about them. His heart seized in his chest as of a great draw bridge slamming shut, fear for his new found friends well being building up inside. 

   "How- how long?" he asked numbly, his voice low and subdued. The ranger shook his head closing his eyes at the moisture he felt ever collecting there, then quickly slashed out his reply in the pliable soil. 'Ten minutes at the most…Then, he will be lost to us.'

  "Then what are we waiting for!?" Gimli yelled, turning back down to their fair elf friend and frantically helped Strider lift his limp form. His eyes narrowing in fear and worry as Legolas' body hung lax in the Rangers grip, hanging loose like a rag doll chilled in ice. The Princes' elven light had already begun to fade. His skin cold and on the light shade of transparent, the pounding blue veins running through him painfully visible in the dim light. 

 "Come young Hobbits!" the Dwarf called back to the two still kneeling half-lings as Aragorn took off into the large inn, carefully clutching the cloak he had wrapped around the princes nude form. 

  Merry and Pippin starred for but a moment longer, eyes aglow with unshed tears then scrambled gracelessly to their feet, picking up all their discarded gore-webbed weapons and set after the others, running as fast as their little legs could carry them. 

**************************

    "Princeling." A soft deep voice called from the shadows, mellow and gentle but forceful enough to awaken him, if only but a little.

    "Princeling awaken." The darkness called again, the voice never gaining in force or pitch.

     Legolas turned restlessly in the shadows, fighting weariness to open his oddly enough closed eyes. _Strange.._  He held back a moan as he felt a body shift over him, the tips of long, fine hair caressing his cheek. _Who is there?… Aragorn?… Nay, his hair is not this fair… Boromir mayhap?_

    "Edhel, open your eyes." The voice not quite commanded again, the body shifting momentarily closer as he raised a hand open palmed to his lips. A soft breeze blew suddenly onto the elf prince's pale face small sparkling flecks of dust dancing about the current of breath, playing carefully about his features. A fine sheen of the fairy like dust settled in his dark crescent's of eyelashes and about his pale rose lips, tickling his fair skin.

    The body smiled gently and retreated as Legolas blinked open his eyes and stretched, his movements fluid with somewhat feline grace. The blond one sat up slowly, blinking the last haze of sleep from his keen vision to take in his odd surroundings and shrouded companion. His breath caught--

    There were no walls.

    There was no ceiling. 

    And there was no floor. 

    He was surrounded by a thick black murky shadow that stretched as far as the eye could see, and for an elf that's saying quite a bit. A choking dark fog was settled lazily about the air, pressing down on the blond, making his breath heavy and damp; his chest tight. With a growing dread, Legolas observed the absence of all light, save his own fair elven glow that hung about him in pulsating silver swaths.

    The man who had awoken him was now several feet to the north of where he sat upon the non existent floor, his hands clasped behind his lean back in the dark and a small, somewhat expectant smile gracing his full lips. The figure was shrouded nearly completely in the shadow; his jovial eyes and long curtain of honey gold hair the only certain features discernable.

   Legolas shivered as he felt an almost frantic tugging at his heart, a faint voice calling in the back of his mind. _Legolas! Dear one, please come back!_  He though he heard, _but-… what does it mean? Come back where?_ The voice called his name again before fading back into silence, confusing the elf. The prince waited again for the insistent tugging and little voice but nothing more came. 

   Shaking his head, he ignored it and returned to the present. "What is this place, why have you brought me here? Who are you?" the elf asked softly, shifting nervously as he watched the man waiting for a reply.

            He received none save a slight widening of the creatures not quite pleasant smile.

    Silently, Legolas stood, passing his hand over his thin face, wiping at the glittering angel dust upon his flesh, slightly flustered at realizing it would not rub off. "Do not worry yourself, it is there to stay. When it has served its purpose, I shall will it away." The shadow man spoke softly, his tone now jovial and light, his smile widening at the disapproving suspicious glance he received from the elf. 

    Legolas' body slid reflexively into a poised battle ready stance, one hand straying unconsciously to the strap of his quiver across his chest. Only, to his dismay, to find it gone. With a low growl, he stared hard at the man, not allowing him to see his true distress.

    "Where are my companions? What have you done to them?" he questioned again, his hands fisting at his side keeping a nervous gaze on his opponent. The man shadow laughed at that, his voice soft and pleasant but chilling all the same. "So noble you are! But please, do not worry for they are well. I have brought only you here, for I have a message to tell."

   "A message? You speak in strange rhyme, if a message is what you wish to convey then please speak plainly for I shall like much to return to my companions." Legolas spoke, shifting on his feet, his boots clicking impossibly loud on the nothingness below him. He winced inwardly as his should be silent steps ceased, glancing down at the darkness below him.

    The man's smile widened again with a simple nod of his head. "So be it."

   "The night may not turn to day, perhaps. And your elven light may fade, perhaps. The sun may not rise, but nor will you eyes, if your friends heart does not sway." The man in the shadows recited softly, the words chilling a place deep inside the elfings heart, though there meaning was illusive. Legolas circled to the shadows left, cocking his head slightly. "You speak once more in riddles, I am afraid I do not understand." His pale hands twitching for a bow he did not have.

   The shadow of a man grinned, his eerie eye's glowing in an unseen light. Mockingly, he mirrored the elf's actions, tilting his head to the side as he studied the fair, glowing creature before him. "Do you not? But it is as plain as the stars." The dark figure responded, his mischievous grin sliding wider as the elf drew to a pause, watching with keen yet wary eyes.

   "And you of the Eldar born, who of dwarves and humans scorn, may die this very day, perhaps. And retreat to the gentle oceans play, perhaps. If swayed not is the heart of fair Aragorn." Again, the shadow recited in its riddles, a merry yet malicious laughter ringing about the non-existent halls of the inky darkness. Legolas stiffened reflexively, his back rigid and still, fair silver aqua eyes narrowing.

   "The meaning of your words eludes me, dark one. How am I to die? And what of Aragorn? What does he mean to you?" the prince questioned, his gaze steady upon the shrouded figure, his nimble fingers curling and knotting at his side. The shadow laughed again in reply, his eyes half closing in merriment and delight. "To me young one?" he chuckled harder, his shaded hand moving in the dark to cup the side of his face.

  "The true question be, not what he means to me. But what doth he mean to you, whose elven heart doth beat true, at the very sight of fair Aragorn." The man spoke with a gentle smile, his free hand raising to point not quite accusingly at the elf.

   Legolas turned swiftly with a sound somewhat reminiscent of a snort, and crossed his slender arms over his thin chest, glaring at the shadow ghost from the corner of his eye. "I know naught of what you speak." He demanded softly, his voice subdued but still ever musical. A soft peach blossom hue began to rise on his pronounced cheeks, giving him his only reason to be thankful for the darkness.

   The man chuckled happily, his voice now threaded through with hundreds more, raising it in pitch and fairness giving it a not-quite elvish quality. 

   "You lie poorly, lovely one. I see the scarlet about your cheeks now, as clearly as if it were in the light of the sun." he taunted, slowly slinking his way through the black shroud 'til he stood but a few feet to the elf princes left. 

  Legolas' grip tightened on his crossed arms, rampant emotions of anger, unease and _something else_ flitting about his eyes. The man shadow smiled again, this time almost sadly shaking his head. The elf turned back towards the man, his soft elven boots again clicking unnaturally loud as he took a should-be silent step forward. In turn, the ghost took a step back, keeping far enough away from Legolas' elvish glow to remain sufficiently shaded in black.

   "Why do you recoil? Are you not the one who should be feared?" the princeling asked, cocking his head again in question, his unbound tresses falling unheeded over his thin shoulder; a gentle smile lighting his own features. "Why indeed?" the man replied, unconsciously mirroring the elf's actions, watching the glowing prince as if he expected Legolas to answer him. 

   Legolas simply stared back, the silent tugging on his heart suddenly returning, an unperceivable shiver riding through him as he almost _felt_ breath dancing upon his exposed neck this time. The shadows lips twitched at the sight before he lowered his eyes and waved his hand in a flippant, dismissive gesture. "Ah, but that is not what I brought you for Melamin." he whispered, an almost devilish glint rising in his features as he spied the elf's unease at the name. _Che.__ Auta miqula fylmena. _Legolas thought, his eyes narrowing.

   "So then speak you now, that I may make haste and depart from this fell veil of darkness!" The elf all but snapped, all to eager to leave this place and its odd company and return to his companions and his duty. The man's face darkened, or was that simply the play on the non-light upon his eyes? 

   "Do not be so eager to leave the shadow, for you may fall right back into its grasp when you go." He warned, ever so slowly moving to circle the elf in a careful prowl; smile gone and replaced with an ill-boding glower. "How so?"  Legolas dare ask, his lilting voice naught but a whisper, silently stalking the man's every more. Another chilled knot formed in his heart.

   The shadow '_hmphed_', continuing his fluid prowl. "You truly do not remember." He paused, an oily smirk appearing upon his face. "Know you not, of your blindness in waking? Know you not, of the battle in 'White Valley'? Know you not, of the wound torn in your flesh and the foul orcish poison that courses through your blood?!" He taunted with an almost snarl, baring long fanged canines that glinted deadly in the elves eternal light.

   Legolas' body stiffened further, if even inhumanly possible, both at his words and flashing teeth. _This creature is not even human! He is a beast! _

  "Surely, I know not of what you speak!" the elf replied sharply, honestly confused by the- _things_ words. Once again, Legolas moved his hands to search for his weapons, and once more encountered none. He was completely on edge now, the man's sudden anger setting off warning bells in his head.  The man snorted as he rounded the archer.

  "Truly! Then enlighten you I shall!" The shadow growled out, moving suddenly with speed far exceeding even that of the elves; capturing the elf-ling prince in an iron grip before he had a chance to move. Seeming to simply disappear from one place and reappear at another. 

   The beast snapped Legolas' head viciously to the side, barring his pale glowing neck.   

   Legolas was taken aback by his speed and strength, that he had naught time to even gasp before the man creatures fang's sank into the icy flesh of his neck sending shock waves of pain and surprise through him. The elf-lings mind began to swim with images and memories, the speed with which they flooded back practically burning a hole through the back of his head. Legolas' knees went weak and his body feel slack, completely unresisting in the shadow beasts embrace; knowing somewhere in his suffocating mind that if he should release him now he would simply tumble down into the darkness unyielding and unable to fight.

   The images continued to swallow his thoughts, now accompanied by sensations and pains that were all too real. Suddenly a sharp biting mithril woven band snapped about his brow, sending a reverberating, searing pain down through his pounding temples to settle behind his wide wild eyes; blurring and stealing away his sight.

    With a sharp gasp and half choked of cry, the elf began his struggles anew, despite the terrifying weakness he felt settling about him. 

   His legs remained lax and useless while his hands flew again to the iron arms that held his chest and throat. The beast in reply yanked his head further back and to the side, his claw like nails digging into the soft skin of the sensitive joint below elven ear and jaw like little blades of molten steal; his teeth burrowing deeper in their fleshy sheaths. 

   Legolas bit his tongue to keep from gasping in pain, his head snapping back as his once again dead, sightless eyes widened in unknown horror. A chilling January wind suddenly kicked by, dancing its icy fingers upon the elf's now very exposed, very naked flesh eliciting a fine shiver. The man beasts arms slowly began to loosen as the torrent of thoughts and aches began to slow ending rather cruelly with a jagged, something cold ramming unforgivably through the archers shoulder. 

  Legolas' eyes fluttered, his lids falling to half-mast as a hot sticky fluid began to slither its way down his bare chiseled chest.

  "Now you have seen the truth. Do you still hold claim to know not of what I speak?" the shadow man asked, releasing the bleeding prince to fall bonelessly to the floor. "Wh-why have you done this to me?" the prince whispered from his crumpled position on the nothingness floor; his body shaking fiercely though not entirely from the cold. "_Done_ to you?" the shadow asked, watching the prince wither in pain. "Amin lirimaer, all I have done is merely return the memories you lost upon entering my dream world. Do not blame your misfortunes upon me, I had naught a part in them."  He replied calmly a small sliver of his smile returning.

   The elf shook his head, turning his sightless eyes in the direction of the voice. "Nay… If-if you are- who I believe you to be, then our misf-fortunes were all yo…your doing." The princeling spoke, his bottom lip quiver. The man standing over him grinned placing his pale hands on his slim hips. "And whom, pray tell do you think me to be?" he asked jovially, not quite expecting the answer he received.

   "Fa-Fallon De'tin." 

  The Shadow paused, his eyes widening. Suddenly he erupted with violent laughter, wrapping his arms about his middle as the fierceness of the fit hit him. "You are correct Prince! Though I must admit-," he paused trying to control his frantic laughing. "I had not expected you to figure that out!" he continued, laughing harder then before. 

   "I am not as naive as some would have me be." Legolas replied, his face however grim unaffected by the man's merriment. The Judge wiped at his eyes, slowing his chuckling, his grin still impossibly large as he sat rather gracelessly next to the elf. "Yes, yes. That I know, however I had expected you to be too occupied with your thoughts of waking to realize the truth." He nodded, placing his hand on the elf's healthy shoulder in a brotherly gesture messaging it with his fingertips. 

   Despite himself, Legolas felt his body relax under the gentle ministrations. _This man is so confusing! One minute he is laughing the next he his ripping my flesh, and now he acts as a brother might to sooth ones pains! _"Do not worry so much!" the judge smirked, patting the elf's cheek then sighed, leaning back on his hands.

  "Ah, but my time does grow short I fear. You must return soon." He said sadly, lowering his eyes to look at the elf's still shaking form. _That is a relief. _Legolas thought, thoroughly confused by the being but glad to leave. "Then what is your message?" he asked, holding his hands tight to his chest trying to stop his shivering.

   "Oh." The man shrugged. "Nothing more then I have already said, save.. Do not interfere."  Legolas' brows knitted. "What?" he asked softly. _This man is truly confusing. I-it must be something in the towns water._ The judges own brows knitted as he heard that thought then burst out laughing again, patting the elf's shoulder. "Indeed." He replied before sobering up, noting the princes further confusion.

   He sighed. "Your predicament is a part of the Rangers trial. You must not interfere as I know your heart would have you do." The Judge replied, tilting his head as he studied the Prince's fair features_._

   "What must he- do?" Legolas asked, shifting under the man's hands. His unease still strong.  The judge shrugged despite Legolas' inability to see it. "Ah, well, he must give his life for yours." "What!?" the elf cried in reply, his eyes widening to impossible limits. "He can not! I will not let him! His destiny is more important then mi-" "Shhh." The judge whispered, placing his fingers to the Princeling's lips quieting him. 

   "This too is part of his destiny. If he does not give his life, you will die." The man said calmly, brushing the long pale gold from Legolas' face tucking it behind his gently pointed ear. "That is how I would have it. I will sacrifice my life gladly so he may live." 

   "Nay." The Judge shook his head. "This cannot be. If he does not give his life, you will die and without fulfilling your own trial, but so will he. For that is the cost of failure." 

   The archers eyes closed tightly in pain, his heart seizing in his chest. "Bu-But I will _not_ have him die!" The Judge simply smiled sadly, continuing to stroke the elf's pale face and hair. "Why? Why did you choose us?" he asked, his voice braking on the softly whispered words. The judge sighed again and shook his head. "I did not. Destiny choose you. To ensure you were capable of your futures. Even I am subject to her will." 

   Legolas shifted carefully, mindful of his wounded shoulder. "And they are?-" "Ah, now that I can not tell you. But they will be great." The judge smiled, shifting closer to the wood elf then shook his head.  "Alas, the time has come for you to return. Be mindful of all you have learned here, and head my warning. If not for your own self-preservation, then think of your father and your people. They need you still." 

   The wood elf's brow knitted again at the mention of his father, his soul confused. _What can I do? _

   "Goodbye for now, Prince of Mirkwood. Please, do not interfere." The Judge said calmly, taking up the elf's cold hand as he leaned forward. "I hope to meet you again." He whispered finally, as his lips settled upon Legolas' forehead, a sudden fierce flash of light engulfing them and the murky darkness.

   Legolas' body arched in pain, a harsh scream ripping from his throat as everything faded.

"Good luck, young one."

 __

_(wow! That scene was really long! sorry bout that!)_

****************

_    Come on Legolas, please stay with me!… _Aragorn thought frantically, laying the chilled prince carefully down upon his bed. _I cannot loose you! Not you, not now!_ He arranged the wood elf carefully before turning and quickly moved to Cirabeth and Boromir who were still hurriedly attending Galfin's wounds. 

  Taking up the paper and pen, he scribbled out a few words before catching Pippin as the hobbit rushed by, showing him the note. Pippin read it quickly. 'Get Merry and feed the fire. Make it as big as possible, we need to bring his temperature up.'

Pippin nodded, glancing up at the ranger with large glistening eyes. "Will he be alright Strider?" he asked meekly, looking back at Legolas' unnaturally still form. 

   Aragorn shook his head as if to say 'I-don't-know' and hurried the hobbit along. Pippin nodded again and rushed to the fire, dragging Merry along and explained their given task. Strider returned to the elf's side, lifting the cloth from his wound to check the blood flow, surprised to the see sluggish oozing of the golden red liquid. _Hold on, melamin. Please be strong. _Quickly he turned to his own bed and tore the blankets off spreading them out over the elf instead.

    "Here are the bandages Strider, and the herbs you asked for." Sam quipped from the rangers elbow, startling him momentarily. Aragorn nodded his thanks at the little halfling and took the offered items. 

   'Where is Frodo?' Aragorn wrote out quickly after he set the items on the bed, pushing the paper to the light haired hobbit. "He's coming with the water." Gamgee replied, nervously watching as the ranger spilt and crushed the herbs respectively. 

   The man nodded absently, his mind busy now with what his hands were doing. "Can I help?" Sam asked hesitantly, looking from the dark haired man to his fading friend upon the bed. Aragorn paused his ministrations and turned to the little one starting to shake his head no, then paused. Thinking it over, he nodded and picked up the feather pen.  

   'Crush some of the Marigold, aloe and athelas and spread them over the bandages.' He wrote quickly, picking out the right herbs and handed them to the little gardener then turned back to his previous task.  Sam smiled at being allowed to help and moved to complete his own task, his fingers clumsy but sure as he worked. 

  "Here is the water you asked for Aragorn." Frodo panted out of breath as he set the large bowl next to the man, falling to his knee's as he gasped in his breaths from his long run. 'Thank you' Strider mouthed as he picked up some athelas and mixed it into the water, breathing in the sweet healing aroma the herb water gave off.

  Carefully, he tore a bit of cloth from the bandages and swabbed at the jagged edge of flesh of Legolas' wound, sniffing it studiously for a hint of the scent of poison. It was there, though it was strange to him. Shaking his head in worry, he quickly smeared the cloth with a small portion of the mixture he had made watching for the way it reacted to the fell poison.

   The tainted streaks of blood began to heat and turn black as small rivulets of steam rose from the cloth, burning the poison out of being. With a wince of pain and sympathy he dropped the cloth, watching it silently as all the poison dissolved from the blood before his eyes. The remedy would burn out the poison coursing through the elf, but it would hurt like hell in the process, and-. If his body was to weak, if might just kill him…

   But it was the only way.

  Biting his lip in fear, Aragorn took up the herb mixture in one hand while he removed the cloth from the wound with the other, hesitating slightly before smearing it thickly over the large injury. The Ranger held his breath and grasped his friends shoulders, holding him down as he waited for the salve to work. Within moments, the black of the poison in the open wound began to burn and boil away, the herbs swiftly making their way through the elf's veins.

   Legolas' dead eyes snapped open with a startled cry of pain, his body arching away from Aragorn and the fierce burning pain. He thrashed about viciously, another strangled cry forcing itself from his throat as the wound burned, dark steam rising from his blood. Aragorn clenched his teeth and held tight, trying to keep the elf down and let the potion work. 

  "Aragorn! What's happening?!" Frodo cried, his eyes wide in fear and shock as the prince wrapped his hands in Aragorn's tunic trying to push him away. Strider ignored the hobbit, too occupied with fighting to hold the elf still to even try to reply. _Come on Legolas. Come on be strong! I know it hurts, but you can beat it! _His thoughts screamed as he watched his close friend.__

  Legolas involuntarily screamed again, his flesh changing from transparent to bright red as the poison burned away in his veins.

"S-stop!" He cried, his body jerking violently to get away from the burning ache and the one who inflicted it. _Tis almost over! Tis almost over, just hold on love!_

  The last of the smoke and black escaped the wound finally, as the elf fell back onto the bed motionless. Legolas' blanks eyes rolled back in his head as he exhaled, his form going impossibly still beneath the Ranger. "Legolas!" Frodo and Sam both called at the same time, shooting forward in fright. Their screams drew the attention of the rest of the fellowship, who all rushed to them to see what happened.

   Aragorn stared confused down at the cooling form beneath him, his brows knitting in fear. _No.. _Quickly, with shaking fingers he reached out for the elf's neck, feeling for life. _No!_

  And found none…

***************************

TBC 

  Okie dokie that's all for now. Please come back for more don't let that last part stop you! Remember what the Judge said, Aragorn must give his LIFE for Legolas so its not over for the pretty elf yet! Or Aragorn. There is still a WHOLE lot more to this story! Ugh! Lol okay well hopefully since now I kinda have an idea of where I want to go with this (but not much so be warned) I should get the next part out faster. Hopefully! *ducks all the flying projectiles*  Ok a few other notes I decided to change the  color of Legolas' eyes. I wrote chocolate in an earlier chapter but in this one, I wrote silver blue. It will be silver blue from now on, so I'm gonna go back and change that part.

 Also, yes I know that 'dream' scene was REALLY long and that the Judge is just a little insane, sorry bout that. It got away from me. Also, I don't really like this chapter but I just HAD to post something. Tell me if I should change it kay? Anyway, thanks again for reading and if you wanna review please feel free LOL! Sankyu!

**__**

**_Translation : _**

Edhel = Elf

Auta miqula fylmena  = Go kiss an orc 

Melamin = my love

Amin lirimaer = my lovely one

(I think that's it. Lol Come back soon!)


End file.
